High School Roommate
by Dream Wanderlust
Summary: Genres: Gender Bender, Drama, Romance, School life. Matsubara Kaoru is one of the scholarship students in Japan's most prestigious high school. To make her life more crazy, she is the roommate of the famous teenage model, Tanaka Aimi. But Tanaka Aimi is not who she is - "she" is a "he"! With the beginning of her second year in high school, Kaoru goes on a crazy school journey.
1. Keisetsu High School

Keisetsu High School is one of the most prestigious high school in Japan and was only attended by the rich and wealthy from high-class families. As of last year, the school decided to open a scholarship program to increase the student strength. The school only accepted students who were academically and physically/artistically brilliant. This has blew the country into a frenzy as the students from all around attempted to get into the school. The school year started with 25 new scholarship students.

Matsubara Kaoru, a scholarship student, looked with awe and dismay at her new dorm room. In awe, because the dorm room was twice the size of her own room at home; and dismayed because the famous teenage model, Aimi Tanaka was her roommate. The only thing Kaoru knew about Tanaka Aimi was that she had crazy fans. And anti-fans.

"Matsubara-san, I hope you don't mind Tanaka-san being your roommate. She will be working through the school year and may have to go to work at odd hours of the day." Kaoru's homeroom teacher explained to her.

Kaoru and Tanaka looked at each other, awkwardly, as the door shut behind them when the teacher left.

"Well, I'm Kaoru Matsubara. I hope we get along." Kaoru said as she bowed.

Smiling a gentle smile, Tanaka replied, "I'm Aimi Tanaka. I also hope we get along."

'Wow, I can see why she is a model.' Kaoru thought to herself, 'This girl is the ideal of femininity."

"Um, Matsubara-san this is the map of the school and the handbook contains the rules we should follow. I hope this will be helpful. I'm sorry in advance I won't be able to give you a tour as I have work." Tanaka said, bowing deeply.

Walking down the school ground, Kaoru looked at the school rules. Just then she heard a roaring voice behind her.

"WAIT! THE SHORT HAIRED GIRL!"

Turning around, she found a short, brown bobbed hair girl panting with her hand on her knee. A camera slung on her neck . Calming herself and rearranging her glasses, she looked at Kaoru with her brown, determined eyes.

"Are you Kaoru Matsubara?" when the reply was positive she continued, "So you are the girl staying with Aimi Tanaka? Do you know that Aimi Tanaka never had a roommate in her first year? SO how is it staying with her? What kind of person is she? Is it like how she is portrayed? Is she really the kind, gentle, innocent girl and the ideal model of femininity?" the girl questioned Kaoru endlessly. She ended her questioning, running out of breath.

Kaoru looked her, startled and in shock, "Who are you?" she asked.

Tapping her camera slightly the girl said with quirky enthusiasm, "Oh, I'am sorry. I am Suzuki Tori, the president of the newspaper club and an aspiring journalist. Our newspaper club releases an article every week based on the top asked question. This week everybody is interested about the girl who will be staying with Tanako-san and as always, finding more about Tanako-san."

Kaoru smiled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"So coming back to the questions: Tell me more about you Matsubara-san. How do you find the school? Interesting? Boring? And is it true you ranked the top 5 in the theory entrance exam? How is your stay with Tanaka Aimi? Are you interested in the fashion and entertainment industry?" Tori ranted.

"Suzuki-san, I am sorry to disappoint you but I didn't get time to have a proper conversation with Tanaka-san. However, I won't assure you about leaking any information about Tanaka-san." Kaoru said, "Excuse me but I have to go. I have to finish reading the 5 page school rule as well as figure out the whole school compound."

"Well then, let me get a picture." Tori said, as she quickly flashed a picture.

Looking from the window on the third floor, an orange haired girl looked at the two girls.

"so this is Kaoru Matsubara? She looks like a guy."

"Yes Hime-sama"

"Well, I have to go and meet her. I have to tell her one or two things about being Aimi-chan's roommate." A small evil spread on the face of the orange haired girl.

Meanwhile at the sports part of the school compound, Natsuki Urawa, the captain of the soccor and dojo club – and the main love interest of the school girls was shouting.

"Why are all of you being weak?! Can't you all do a simple kick or know how to defend yourself! That's it! I want everyone to run 10 rounds at the soccor field!"

* * *

Back at her dorm room, Kaoru took a proper look at her room. The room was large with a balcony opposite the door with shatter-proof sliding glass door. It was divided into two portion, one for each student. It had a bed adjacent to the balcony, and a study table between the balcony and bed. The same was repeated to the other side of the room. The room also had two bathrooms, one for each student.

"Wow, this is huge." Kaoru murmured to herself. She explored the room. Walking into the bathroom, she was taken aback by the spaciousness of it. It was a walk-in bathroom with sink at the side; a wardrobe opposite the door; the bath and toilet separated by walls and doors.

"Matsubara-san, you're back?"

Kaoru found Tanaka standing at the doorway, neatly arranging her shoes on the shoe rack nearby.

"You are finished with tour?"

"Actually, I only explored vaguely. I found path to get from the school to dormitory and skimmed over the sports area. It was already late when I did that. I have time tomorrow also to explore the school." Kaoru replied.

"Yes. Students always get a two day time to explore the school." Aimi replied, smiling sweetly, "So, Matsubara-san, how was your tour and what do you think of the school?"

"I like it, I know that. I love the fact they have a huge sports field. But I am surprised by the security, especially the number password in every room." Kaoru replied, as a matter of fact.

"Yes. Kaoru-chan, have you read throught the dorm room rules?"

"No, I will be reading it tonight."

"Well, I will give you a very important advice: never give you room password to anybody. Even your close friend. It is prohibited by any means. And also, you are not suppose to stay over at anybody's room overnight."

"Okay… I will make sure never to give the room password."

Pondering for a moment, Aimi thought for a moment before saying, "I am free tomorrow. If it is possible, I can give you a tour of the school."

"Thank you but won't you be tired from work?" Kaoru asked.

"No its okay. If I don't do it, I feel like I am being rude to you."

"Well, if you say so…Thank you very much." Kaoru said, bowing.

* * *

Midnight, at principal's office:

"Why did you agree to something like that? Didn't you hate the fact that you were going to have a roommate?"

"Like I said, it would seem rude if I didn't do something like that. Anyways, it will reinforce my status as a kind, gentle student and person, so it is a benefit for me. " a manly voice replied.

"Well, if you say so… but I warn you. If you mess it up, you're doomed." The lady replied. On the desk, the name Uta Kobayashi was placed on the desk.

* * *

 **I hope you all like the first chapter. Do review your thoughts and opinions.**


	2. Kaoru's first day at school

"Good morning students, my name is Uta Kobayashi. I'm the principal and founder of Keisetsu High school. As you know, we have 25 scholarship students joining our schools this year. These are exceptional students selected by all the teachers and I …"

Kaoru looked around as the principal continued with the speech. The large hall was specifically made for ceremonies and assemblies. On the balconies, parents were seeing the whole event. All the students were in perfect form. Kaoru was wearing her uniform – a white full sleeve shirt; a loose black ribbon; her id card; a black blazer and to her annoyance, a knee length black skirt. She also wore black knee-length socks and shoes.

"Students, the applications for club activities are open from today onwards. Please join the clubs that you prefer. I hope you have a great year." The principal finished her speech.

"Matsubara-san, we have to go back and keep our blazer back in our room before joining class." Tanaka said to Kaoru as they headed out the class.

* * *

"Everyone please welcome Kaoru Matsubara. She will be with us for the rest of the school year. I hope you get along." The class teacher said as she asked Kaoru to sit beside Aimi Tanaka.

Kaoru looked around at her class. It was a huge class with wooden, dark washed lockers at the back of the class for each student. Like the typical classroom, it has two sliding doors; a whiteboard; a locker next to the board for the teachers; the teacher's desk. However unlike her old classroom, it was an air-conditioned room. Kaoru looked at her future seat and saw Tanaka Aimi sitting beside her seat. She also noticed the quiet and hushed whispers and murmurs as the students talked, glancing at her once in a while.

'This may not be what I expected,' Kaoru thought to herself as she walked pass the students. Sitting down, she looked at Tanaka, who gave her a small smile. Kaoru smiled back, thinking, 'She's not giving a genuine smile.'

Lunch break:

Kaoru carried the tray, containing her food to an empty table. Passively chewing her food, she looked around.

'So the general theory is that everything should be huge, huh?' Kaoru thought, looking at the large canteen.

The canteen was domed shaped with benches and seats lined together. The students ate while chattering away, leisurely eating their food. Confused, Kaoru took out her handbook and was surprised by the fact that lunch was for one hour.

'That's a lot of time!' she thought.

"Mastubara-san, do you mind if I sit with you?" Kaoru heard a soft voice behind and turning around, she found Tanaka smiling sweetly at her.

"No problem," Kaoru replied with a smile.

"Lunch breaks are really long here. It's so that students don't feel sluggish after lunch and can fully concentrate in class." Tanaka spoke first. After few moments of silence she continued, "I hope you haven't forgotten about the tour."

"No I haven't. But when are we having it?"

"Well…after we finish lunch." Tanaka replied, smiling.

Walking down the stone covered path, Tanaka helped Kaoru with everything.

"School wise the rules go like this: students should always reach on time. Each student can take part up to 3 club activities in their first and second year but has to drop to one club activity in the third year. The school is a five storey building and each storey has an infirmary. Students are allowed to work part time on weekends.

Now coming to the dorm rules: the dorm for male and female are two separate buildings and no matter the circumstance, no boys are allowed to enter the female dorm and vice versa. I have already told you about the password. You will be in trouble if you don't remember the password. The students can visit their parents on the weekends and on holidays; however they can stay back if they want to. If required, the teachers will stay back for the students to help them with their students can either stay in the infirmary in the dorm house if they are sick and can't go back home, however, they're not allowed to stay in their dorm room. The dorm room will be cleaned every three days by the non-teaching staff but one student must be present as even the non-teaching staffs are not allowed to know the password."

Kaoru looked at Tanaka, "That's a lot."

"Yes, I know but these rules should never be broken." Tanaka replied.

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind. Tanaka-san, where is the registration area for club activities?" Kaoru asked.

"In front of the school building. Are you joining in any activity?" Tanaka asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'm planning on joining for soccer, dojo and kendo. How about you?"

"Unfortunately no. I have tried to keep my work after school to concentrate on my studies as much as possible, so joining any club will only make it harder."

"I see. So it's pretty tough for you huh?"

Aimi looked at Kaoru slightly surprised but replied smiling, "No. It's because I love my work."

* * *

Kaoru walked down the stone covered path leading to the school building. She noticed the hushed murmur and sighed in her mind, 'This is not pretty.'

"Do you want to join for the kendo club?" Kaoru turned around to find a brown eyed and haired boy ask her, holding out a paper.

"Yes," Kaoru replied, taking the form when she heard a snicker coming from the boy. She looked up to see a blond headed boy looking down at her, smiling smugly at her.

"What are you trying to do Natsuki? Why are you asking such people in joining our club? You know that we need strong men," the smug faced boy looked at Kaoru, "not some man impersonator."

Annoyed, Kaoru glared at the blond haired boy. Seeing her glare deadly at him, he gulped nervously but his face fell when he saw Kaoru smirk at him. Angry, he took her registration form and tore it in two.

"Oops, now you can't join." He said, smiling smugly at her.

"Ren. Stop it." Natsuki replied as he gave Kaoru another form, "Sakura is absent today; we are doing the work for her. And what she wants is more members in the kendo club. Not to drive any away."

Ren clicked his tongue and looked at Kaoru in annoyance, expecting to see her victory smirk. Instead, he saw a green eyed girl glaring at him with such dark aura that he thought he saw thousand ghosts behind her.

"Do you do kendo?" Kaoru asked him, calmly.

"Y-yes!"

"Then I challenge you to a match." Kaoru said, looking at Ren straight in his eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe it! The green eyed girl defeated Ren-senpai in one blow!" one of the girls squeaked from the crowd. Ren felt the flash of a camera go off for a moment.

Looking up, he saw Kaoru looking at him with her ever victorious smirk of hers.

"Now this is a fair fight" Kaoru said, bowing and returning to fill in her form.

"That was a good fight," Natsuki replied.

"Thank you. Are you the kendo captain?"

"I'm in charge of the boys and Sakura Ito is responsible for the girls. It's a two captain club. Matsubara-san, I apologize for my teammate's rude behavior." Natsuki bowed in apology, "I'm Nastuki Urawa. Please contact me if anything happens like this from my teammate.

"Thank you. But I think I can handle myself"

With a chuckle Natsuki replied, "It's true"

* * *

"So what is the commotion about?"

"Well, Hime-sama, it seems that Tanaka-sama's roommate has defeated Ren-sama in a kendo match."

"Oh… that girl's really a boy!" Hime replied, cackling, covering her mouth with the back of her hand.

"A-a-a-and it's rumored that the girl and Urawa-sama became friends." The girl said, her voice shaking.

The shrill laughing which had echoed in the room stopped abruptly and Hime looked at the girl, startled.

"What?!"

"I-i-t's a rumor!"

Slamming her pink nail polished hand on the desk, Hime glared deadly into the distance, cursing.

"That girl. I'm going to kill her."

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter.**

 **As the story I'm writing involves school, I added more characters. The characters are Ren (the blond who mocked Kaoru); Tori Suzuki (The president of the newspaper club a.k.a the camera girl); Sakura Ito (the captain of kendo club) and Uta Kobayashi (the principal of the school).**

 **Hime and Natsuki Urawa are not my characters. Natsuki Urawa is one the characters who came in the manga of ppgz.**

 **I hope you like the chapter. Do review.**


	3. Tanaka Aimi

"Look look! Its Tanaka-sama! Oh my God, she's so pretty!"

The dark emerald eyed looked at the crowd from which the voice came from. She saw her schoolmates pool and look at her with admiration.

"Kyaa!She looked at us!"

Tanaka Aimi smiled sweetly and innocently, her long, midriff, midnight color hair swaying as she moved her head. Tanaka continued walking, her smile slowly fading down.

' _So it's pretty tough for you huh?'_ Kaoru's thought flashed in her mind.

'Why am I even thinking about it?' Tanaka thought walking towards her school. Kaoru had left earlier to meet the captains of her teams, leaving Tanaka to walk to her class by herself, 'she deosn't even know half the story.'

Walking past the news bulletin board, Tanaka saw a large crowd around, eagerly trying to read the news. Excited murmur rang through the air like waves.

"Did you hear that? Tanaka-sama's roommate beat Ren-sama in a kendo match. And I heard that it was in one blow. Can you believe that? Ren-sama's our second best male kendo player, second to Natsuki-sama. I can't believe it." One of the student said loud enough to Tanaka.

"Ne, ne is it true that the girl and Natsuki-sama became good friends?" a curious student asked.

"Even I heard about it. One girl from 1-A saw them talking and laughing together."

Some of the people gasped in the crowds, shocked.

"But… How would Hime-sama react?"

'What is that girl trying to do?' Tanaka thought as she continued to walk, 'Beating Ren in the match may be one thing but becoming friendly with Natsuki? She's putting herself in trouble,' Tanaka cursed Kaoru for her stupidity, 'Well it's not my problem anyway.'

* * *

Tanaka returned to her dorm room. Kaoru was sitting on her study table and there was a cardboard box on the floor.

"Oh, welcome back Tanaka-san," Kaoru said, "The box's for you. Some fan-girls sent them."

"Thanks"

Tanaka was going to pick up when Kaoru held her hand, "Be careful, there is a blade on the handle."

Looking again, Tanaka saw the shining of the metal, "Matsubara-san, I hope you're not hurt."

"No, don't worry. I carried the box holding the underside." Kaoru said, smiling confidently at Tanaka, "But you're really Tanaka-san strong, still continuing your work even with all the difficulty."

Slightly surprised by her compliment, Tanaka could only respond with a thanks. She looked at her roommate. Like herself, Kaoru was a raven haired girl. She had cut her hair into a pixie cut and had straight cut bangs. Her eyes were light forest green in color, and Tanaka noticed, more lively. Tanaka saw a form of life in her that she herself have lost.

"Tanaka-san, is there something wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"No, I was thinking that you were stronger than me," she replied, "I mean I hear that you beat Ren-san in a kendo match."

"Oh that's because he insulted me."

"I heard," Tanaka replied, getting up quickly she said, "Excuse me, Mastubara-san I got to go to work."

"Well then, have a nice time."

* * *

"Are you Mastubara Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up to see an orange haired girl. She had orange eyes and freckles splattered across her face. Her hair was tied into two ponytail, each one a huge fluffy ball.

"Yes"

"Come with me. I need to talk to you."

Kaoru sighed and got up, following the girl. They continued to walk until they reached the infirmary. The girl turned around immediately as Kaoru closed the door behind her.

"You know why I called you right?" she asked, her hands on her hips.

"No. Who are you? I've never met you before."

The girl blinked, confused. She saw the green eyed girl look back at her, straight in the eye.

"Wait what? You haven't heard of me? I'm Himeko Morbucks."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, thinking for a moment before saying, "Nope haven't heard of you."

Flustered, Himeko blushed a deep red in embarrassment. She looked at Kaoru and soon enough her embarrassment turned into anger. Walking closer towards Kaoru, she stood directly in front of Kaoru, her neck craning to look up to Kaoru.

"Matsubara Kaoru, I will tell you one thing: Urawa Natsuki and Tanaka Aimi are mine. Natsuki is my future fiancé and Aimi-chan is my best friend. I won't hear any if I hear any rumor that they are being distracted by some tomboy. You aren't even pretty to be Aimi-chan's or Natsuki-kun's friend."

Kaoru raised her eyebrows, ready to tell her when she remembered her scholarship, 'Man, this is so annoying.'

Sighing she said to Hime, "Okay fine. If you say so. Just don't disturb me again."

With that she turned around and walked out of the class, leaving a Hime in the infirmary, thinking, 'That was…easy.'

'I wish Momoko and Miyako was here,'Kaoru thought as she rested her head on the table, 'This is so annoying. I should visit them this weekend.'

Kaoru's week went normally with studying, club activities, small talks with Tanaka and so on. She has, however, not made any friends and the only one hanged around her was Tori, the camera girl.

So when the weekend finally approached, Kaoru quickly packed her things into a small suitcase, taking only the necessity. She heard a soft bling, the sound of door opening. She turned around, excitedly, waiting to tell Tanaka about her visit.

"Tanaka-san, I'm going to visit my parents this weekend!"

Tanaka looked at her excited and happy, but her face fell slightly when Kaoru asked her, "How about you? Are you visiting your family this weekend?"

"No…I've work. I'm actually crammed this weekend."

Kaoru looked at Tanaka, her face also falling slightly. A slow silence ensued in the room before Kaoru asked, "Do you hate me?"

"Huh?" Tanaka looked at Kaoru.

"Do you hate me? Because we still haven't formed a proper friendship so far. If you prefer Morbucks-san to be your roommate, you can tell."

"Wait, did you just say Morbucks? Have you met her?" Tanaka asked.

"Answer my question first" Kaoru looked at her, slightly coldly.

Tanaka-san sighed softly, running her hand through her hair she said, "Mastubara-san, I don't hate you. Its just that having no roommate in the first year and because of the busy work schedule, I just didn't get time to make friends…so I feel awkward and react coldly. I'm sorry if I gave the wrong message." As she waited for Kaoru's reply she thought, 'Its not a complete lie. I don't have any female friend, so I don't know how to act around them. It true about the roommate also. But then again, I don't want to get involved with her too much.'

Kaoru looked at her for a moment before smiling, "Well then, its okay. Are you free this weekend?"

"No, as I said-"

"Don't lie to me. I know when you lie." Kaoru said, smiling sweetly.

Tanaka looked at Kaoru, slightly startled and caught off-guard, 'This girl read me like an open book!' she thought to herself.

"Y-you're really sharp." Tanaka said, slightly dreading her life.

Kaoru smiled sweetly again, "I know."

"Please stop smiling like that… you're scaring me." Tanaka said, stepping back a little.

Kaoru looked at her for a moment before smiling her usual smile.

"Tanaka-san, there are many things about you that I don't get. There are times when I don't know whether you're lying or not. Don't try to lie to me anymore. I don't lie liars but if you're uncomfortable about something, just tell me." Kaoru looked at her, "So a solid friendship?"

Kaoru held out her hand and Tanaka held and shook, though slightly fearing her roommate.

'This girl's really sharp!'

"Do you have any plans this weekend?" Kaoru asked and when Tanaka replied with a no, Kaoru asked a question which made Tanaka yell out a huge 'What?!' out loud.

"Do you want to come to my home?" Kaoru asked, "Geez, was this too much?"

"Me, come to your home?" Tanaka asked, pointing her finger between each of them.

"Yeah. This there a problem?"

"N-no"

Kaoru leaned forward. Tanaka noticed that Kaoru was slightly taller than her, her nose looming slightly above hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I was just surprised."

Kaoru leaned in a little forward, "See now, I don't know whether you're lying or not."

"Really? I'm fine. I love to come to your home. But I've to tell the teachers that there will be no one in our room."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside."

Principal's office:

Tanaka flinched as Uta slammed her hand on the table before shouting a loud "What?!"

"Don't shout. People will get curious."

"Do you know what kind of trouble that you're getting into, Bu- Aimi?" she asked, her teeth clenched tight.

"I know, but its risky not going with her. That girl is really sharp. She even found out when I lied to her. She can't be fooled. If I don't go with her, she will only become suspicious." a slightly many voice replied. Dark emerald green eyes met the principal's brown ones.

"What are you actually thinking?"

"Bodyguard." A smile spread across Tanaka's face.

"Huh?"

"She's the type of girl who seems to protect someone if she likes them. And she seems interested in becoming my friend. She's really useful. She actually helped me from getting myself cut. And if asked, she might keep Morbucks at bay."

"Morbucks and Matsubara met?"

"Yeah. And Matsubara Kaoru didn't seem to have any problem."

"You're toying with her aren't you? I don't know anything about you also Aimi. But are you going to be fine?"

Tanaka Aimi cocked her head sideways before saying, "Totally. It's not like I'm wearing any wig. My hair have grown out. And if any sticky situation arises, I'll just use the hideous scar on my back excuse."

Uta sighed, "Okay do whatever you want. But I warn you-"

"If I get caught, you'll throw me out of the company. I know that."

* * *

"Matsubara-san, did you visit Morbucks-san?"

Tanaka and Kaoru were walking to Kaoru's home when Tanaka asked, all of a sudden.

"No she visited me. She asked me to stay away from you and Natsuki. She seemed pissed off that I was your roommate and I got along with Natsuki."

Tanaka looked at feet before looking at Kaoru directly in the eye.

"Can you help me with Morbucks-san? She always seem to approach me but we don't have anything in common. I know its rude to say this, but she is annoying."

Kaoru looked at Tanaka, eyebrows raised. She smirked slightly.

"Tanaka-san, you're a complicated person. I'll help you as much as I can. But you've to remember, I'm a scholarship student, so getting into a fight is risky. But asking Morbuck to not come next to you or helping you with anti-fan, that I can do."

"Thank you"

Kaoru and Tanaka walked together, talking about random things and even finding out things in common. They reached an apartment. Going to the 5th floor, Kaoru knocked on the door, waiting patiently for the door to open.

"I've already told my family about having my roommate over." Kaoru looked at Tanaka for a moment before saying, "Can I call you Aimi? You can call me Kaoru."

"Okay, Kaoru."

The door flung open and Kaoru was lifted into the air by Dai.

"Welcome home sis"

"I'm home. I didn't know you became such a softie in two weeks."

"What can I say, I missed the night time wrestling."

"Sis!"

Kaoru looked behind Dai's shoulder to see Shou run towards her. He jumped and clung into Dai, yelling, "Welcome home!"

"I'm home, Shou."

"Kaoru, you're home."

Kaoru saw her parents approach her and she looked at Dai, yelling, "Guys be ready for dad's hug."

Tokio Matsubara lifted his children, all their feet hanging in the air, "Welcome home!"

"I'm home, dad. I'm home, mom." She looked at her mom who was standing aside, smiling sweetly at her family, "Dad, you're chocking us. Dad! Let go."

Tokio let them go but grabbed Kaoru once again for a breath crushing hug.

Crushed, Kaoru looked at Aimi before introducing her to her family.

"Guys meet Tanaka Aimi, my friend and roommate."

Everybody looked at Aimi curiously before smiling, welcoming her to their home. While Dai took her bag, Kaoru's mom invited her to some tea. However Shou stared at her for a few moments and mumbling to himself as he entered. As the door closed behind him, he yelled.

"Ah! I know who yo are! You are the Tanaka Aimi, the famous teenage model aren't you?"

Tanaka smiled sweetly, nodding.

"Wow, Kaoru has really popular – and pretty friends," Dai said, "And how did you end up like a boy?"

"Do you want to have a broken back?" Kaoru asked glaring at Dai.

"You're glare is not going to work with me," Dai said, "By the way, there's ice cream in the fridge."

The family settled down in the living room, each having a bowl of ice cream with them.

"Kaoru, are you still working out in the morning?" her dad asked.

"Yes, but they have a gym in the dorm building and I use that every morning."

"Tanaka-san, I hope you don't mind Kaoru being your roommate," Kaoru's mom said.

"Matsubara-san, Kaoru is a good roommate." Tanaka replied, smiling sweetly while Kaoru looked around proud of the compliment.

"Kaoru, you should learn how to be feminine from Tanaka-san." Dai teased. Kaoru replied with taking a spoonful of his ice cream.

"No Kaoru shouldn't do that. I don't want guys approaching her. Kaoru, no guys are acting weird with you right?" Tokio asked, with teary eyes.

* * *

"Aimi, what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Kaoru and Aimi were in Kaoru's room, having repacked their stuff and taken their bath.

"I don't have any plans. I'm okay with any of your plan." Tanaka replied.

"Hmm…is it okay if we meet up with some friends? I'm meeting with two of my friends, Momoko and Miyako. Besides, it will be a good opportunity for you to meet some people." Kaoru said, smiling.

"Okay," Tanaka replied, slightly happy that Kaoru thought about her also.

"Wait, you might know Miyako. She's also a model. Gotokuji Miyako." Kaoru said, thinking.

Tanaka smiled, "Yes, we've worked together before."

* * *

"Welcome home, Kaoru" Miyako said, welcoming Kaoru to her home. She looked behind Kaoru to see Tanaka Aimi.

"Welcome home, Aimi-chan."

"Thank you for having us" Kaoru and Tanako said, in union.

"I didn't think Tanaka Aimi would be Kaoru's roommate."

Kaoru, Aimi and Miyakao looked back to see Momoko standing behind Miyako, holding a plate with strawberry cake on it.

"Aimi, this is Akatsutsumi Momoko."

* * *

"Akatsutsumi-san why didn't you join with Kaoru to enter our high school?"

"The school doesn't provide the courses that I want to learn." Momoko replied, "I've heard they've flower arrangement courses as a subject. I'm not interest in those. The current school I'm learning provides introductory courses for law which I'm interested in."

Momoko looked at Kaoru, a sly smile on her face, "Kaoru, how was the classes? Did you do great at the class or did you tear off the flowers?"

"Its not that bad" Kaoru replied, before making a crying face, "But I had to sit and gracefully place the flowers on the vase! The class was so silent."

"But you're better than some of the girls." Tanaka replied.

"I'm not interested in those classes," Kaoru replied. The three girls felt a fire rise from her, "I'm interested in the sports facility, they've the best coaches ever. I met the coach few days back. I trust them."

The rest of the night was spend with the girls and Tanaka having a sleepover at Miyako's house.

* * *

Himeko approached Tanaka during lunch break in the canteen.

"Where were you this weekend? I thought you didn't have any work this weekend." Himeko asked Tanaka.

"No… I went for a weekend vacation with my crew." Tanaka said.

"Is that so! Then its fine. Hey maybe, we should go for a vacation ourselves." Himeko said, happily.

"But I'm not free for a while." Tanaka said, hoping the girl might go away.

"When are you free?"

"Um…." Tanaka looked around, not knowing what to say.

"Excuse me, Tanaka-san, the teacher asked me to go meet her."

Himeko and Aimi turned around to find Kaoru, holding a tray in her hand. When Himeko went away disappointed, Kaoru and Aimi looked at each other, an understanding.

"Thanks" Aimi whispered to Kaoru as she pretended to go to the teachers office.

During dinner, Himeko approached Kaoru again. Kaoru was eating by herself when Himeko stood by her side, hands on her hips.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Aimi-chan anywhere?" Himeko asked, "I couldn't find her anywhere."

"She went for work. Apparently, she got called on a short notice." Kaoru replied, continuing to eat her food.

"How do you know that?" Himeko asked, leaning forward, frowning.

"Because I'm her roommate. She told me about it as she will be late in reaching her room." Kaoru said, placing her chopsticks on the bowl.

* * *

Himeko had left Kaoru the whole day and as said, Aimi had reached home late. However when Kaoru called Aimi in the morning, she found a flushed, red faced girl. Placing her hand on her forehead, Kaoru felt the high temperature.

"Wait, I'll go call the teacher." Kaoru asked.

But when Kaoru saw the sweaty face and palms of the girl, she thought to herself, 'I'll help her change."

Bringing a bowl containing cold water and cold towel, Kaoru started helping her roommate change. Aimi, tried to stop Kaoru from helping, but could only fall back into bed, tired. Placing a wet towel on her forehead, Kaoru changed Aimi's top.

'Huh, what's this?' Kaoru thought as she saw a plastic material stuffed under her bra, 'Wait, its silicon!'

Kaoru looked at her roommate again, 'Her chest's too flat, even for a girl."

But what surprised her the most was the lack of a scar that Aimi said would be there. Instead it was just smooth skin. Before she could think anything, she saw Aimi's mouth moving to form words.

"P-principal…" Kaoru heard Aimi say. However, her voice was clearly low. Too low for a cold. Mortified, she could only button back her roommate's shirt and call the principal.

Alone in her room, she rethought the situation and screamed internally.

'Wait...what?'

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter. What do you think of Tanaka Aimi?**

 **Do review and tell me how the story is so far.**


	4. Tanaka Aimi is a boy!

Kaoru's placed her forehead on the table, leaning forward. Yesterday's event had made her sleepless and she had spent the whole night pacing the room, back and forth, thinking about her roommate. Thinking about Aimi again, she felt a heaviness wash over her.

Kaoru looked up when someone called her name. Lifting her head, she saw Tori look at her, curiously.

"Are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep."

"Yeah, yesterday…" Kaoru started but couldn't say anything.

"Nightmares?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, you could say so," Kaoru said, "Excuse me, I think I need to go to the washroom."

Splashing a handful of water on her face Kaoru thought to herself, 'I might be wrong right? She might be a flat chested girl right? Maybe she reach didn't puberty, right?'

Pausing, she internally screamed, 'Which 17-year-old didn't go through puberty?!'

Looking in the mirror, she saw a raccoon eyed girl. Sighing, she could only return to class, trying to concentrate in class.

"Um, I'm here to see Tanaka Aimi." Kaoru said after bowing to the nurse in the infirmary.

"I'm sorry, it seems that Tanaka-san's fever was really high, so they took her to a hospital nearby." The nurse replied.

Before she left, Kaoru asked, "Do you know which hospital it is?"

"I'm sorry, I've been told to not to tell anyone."

Kaoru bowed and left the infirmary. Walking down the hallway, her mind was still boggled by the events that happened, when she heard a voice behind her. Turning around, she found the principal calling her and soon, both of them walked towards the office.

The office was air conditioned with a table and a computer on it. The table was opposite the door with the principal's chair opposite the door. Three chairs were kept for the parents and students. There were flowers behind the table and a built in cupboard for holding folders. The walls were white painted while the floor was made of wood.

"Matsubara-san, I hope you don't speak about Tanaka-san's fever with anybody," the principal said. Kaoru looked at her surprised, she continued, "It will create a huge fuss and it will be difficult for the staff to maintain the fans who may come to the school."

"Oh…"Kaoru looked at the principal, pondering whether to ask more about her roommate. She had too many things to ask: about her scar; about her voice; about her fake breasts…

"Is there a problem, Matsubara-san?" the principal asked, her eyes not looking away.

"No, I just wanted to ask the hospital in which Aimi admitted to," Kaoru lied, "But I remembered that the nurse said it was against the rule."

"It's an exception with Tanaka-san," the principal.

Walking towards her dorm room, Kaoru was still deep in thought.

'I wanted to ask her so many things…but I feel like there is something going on between Aimi and the principal,' Kaoru thought, 'something's fishy.'

* * *

Kaoru looked at Aimi. Nothing about her screamed deceiving. Kaoru wondered whether she was being delusional. Yet something told her that she may be right. Kaoru kept on staring at Aimi. Aimi, noticing the intense stare, looked at Kaoru innocently as possible and cocked her head to the side, asking why she was staring. Kaoru could mumble a stuttering no and went back to sleep.

"Aimi, are you awake?" Kaoru asked, when both of them turned the light off and tugged themselves in bed.

"Yes"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes"

"Why was there no scar on your body?"

Kaoru heard the sheets rustle as she turned around to face Aimi, whose bed was on the opposite side of the room. Kaoru waited patiently, the sound of the clock moving through the deafening silence.

"Aimi?"

"…"

"Forget about it, then" Kaoru said, after prolonged silence, "I won't ask anymore."

* * *

"Are both of you okay?" Tori asked, looking at her classmates, who looked sleep deprived and had baggy eyes.

"Yes…" both of them mumbled, tired and sleepy.

Kaoru yawned, finally resting her head on the table.

"It seems that you've not been getting any sleep," Tori said, "Are both of you okay? Are you guys having nightmares?"

"Yeah…"

Just when Tori was about to walk outside, Himeko approach the sleepyheads, unaware of what had happened. She looked at Kaoru and chuckled.

"What is wrong with your face?"

Kaoru looked at Himeko for a moment before putting her head on the table, completely avoiding Himeko. Angry, Himeho turned towards Aimi, who like Kaoru was putting her head on the table.

"How rude! Don't you think so too Aimi-"

Himeko looked at Aimi with bewilderment. Tanaka Aimi, the beauty, was sleepy like Kaoru. She had braided her hair to the one side, unlike leaving it open, but strands of hair stuck out like rebels. She, also like Kaoru, had raccoon eyes and baggy eyes. Aimi looked at Himeko, tired.

"What is it?" she asked, almost irritated.

"N-nothing. You must be tired from work. You can take rest." Himeko replied, shocked, walked away from Aimi and Kaoru.

Kaoru and Aimi spent rest of their school day, tired and heavy, dragging their feet to the dorm room. They flopped on the bed and slept like babies unlike dusk. When Kaoru woke up, Aimi already went to work.

Midnight, principal's office:

"So did that girl find out anything about you?" Uta asked.

"No, as I said, I didn't allow her to change my clothes. Did she say something to you?"

"No, she didn't say anything. She just wanted to know which hospital you were staying in. That's all." Uta replied.

"Then its fine know?"

"Yeah…I suppose so."

"Well, about tomorrow's shoot, have you decided anything?" Uta asked, "It involves hot springs. Are you going to be okay? If you want, I can ask somebody else to do it."

"No, I'll do it. Its one of the project that have the highest amount of money involved."

* * *

"Kaoru, can you help me with something?"

Kaoru looked at Aimi, and by the looks of it, it looked like she was in trouble.

"Can you come with me to the set?"

Kaoru blinked as she said it, caught off-guard, "You want me to come with you to the set?"

"Yes," Aimi said. She looked at the ground, as if shy to ask, "The thing is the crew I'm working with in this project is not my usual members and the scene takes place in an onsen…so I feel a little…insecure. Having a friend is reassuring. That's why."

Kaoru looked at Aimi, wondering whether she is lying or not.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry for lying about the scar," Tanaka continued, "but the thing is, as you see… I'm really flat-chested!"

Kaoru looked at Tanaka who by now was on the verge on tears, "I'm really unfortunate. That's why I've a usual crew, only they know about my secret. So that's why I'm scared. Please help me."

Kaoru stared at Aimi, dumbfounded, "Huh?"

"Please, this one time Kaoru"

Aimi held her hands to her face, her hair falling in front of her face like curtains. Rubbing her eyes, Aimi walked forward, holding Kaoru's hands in hers. Taking advantage of their height difference, she looked up to Kaoru, her eyes filling with tears.

* * *

'How did it end up like this?!' Kaoru thought to herself as she entered the set with Aimi. When she looked at Aimi, she smiled back like an angel.

'I don't know whether she's a wolf in a sheep's clothing' Kaoru thought to herself, 'she's scary in her own way.'

"Kaoru, come with me." Aimi said. She and Kaoru walked towards the changing room. It was a large room with lockers and an area for changing. Kaoru waited patiently while Aimi changed and came back. Aimi came back wearing a towel wrapped under armpit.

"Silicon stuffed in strapless bra," Aimi said to Kaoru. Kaoru noted the change of tone of Aimi, from being an innocent and gentle girl to someone with an attitude.

Teasingly, she said to Aimi, "Eh, you're not the graceful lady as your portrayed in school. You changed completely in set."

Kaoru chuckled when Aimi realized the tone herself and talked in her normal way.

Kaoru stood away from the set as much as she could. Kaoru looked around, trying to understand her surrounding. The onsen was one of the oldest onsen in the region. The onsen in which Aimi was shooting was part of the private onsen, and the one farthest away from the common onsen, where people were still visiting.

As Kaoru looked on, she heard shouting outside the building. Looking outside the window, she saw group of people approaching the set, and few guards weakly trying to prevent them from going any further. Sensing the trouble, Kaoru told one of the people standing in the set about the commotion outside.

Just as she said that, the crew completed their shoot and was ready to wrap up when the guy informed about the mob of fans. Immediately, the crew packed quickly and everybody attempted to get out, Kaoru was whisked away with Aimi to the change room.

"Kaoru, guard the door"

Standing in front of the door, Kaoru looked out for any fans.

"Aimi, we've to get out! They saw us" Kaoru yelled. She saw Aimi holding the dress she was suppose to wear.

"I didn't change!"

Before Kaoru could say anything, she saw the fans banging at the door, shouting Aimi's name. Kaoru looked around the room, trying to figure out a plan before the fans could knock down the door.

THUD!

The mob looked at the empty change room and the open window nearby, the curtains fluttering.

"She's not here! She escaped through the window!"

When the footsteps quieted, Kaoru poked her head out of the changing room window.

"Idiots~" Kaoru said, poking her tongue out.

"Aimi, I think we are sa-"

Kaoru turned around to find Aimi on the floor, from being thrown into the closet by Kaoru. She laid there with her silicon cups on the floor and her towel – not on her body. Or not on "his" body. Kaoru froze in her place.

"AA-"

Aimi covered her mouth with his hand mumbling, "Don't you dare shout, I swear I'll kill you."

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter.**

 **I won't be able to write for a while ( a week max)**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter.**

 **Review~**


	5. Will you keep my secret?

Kaoru paced back and forth in her room, her hands folded. She was thinking deeply about what had happened. Confused and frustrated, she looked at her roommate. "She" was tied to a chair and was completely knocked out.

Kaoru didn't get any time to ask questions to her roommate at the onsen, because as soon as "she" got dressed, the crazy mob of fans had noticed them and they had to make a run for it. They had secretly got into a bus and they both reached the dorm room without being revealed. Kaoru had then proceeded to knock "her" out.

Kaoru looked at her roommate again.

'I can't believe it! Tanaka Aimi is a guy!' Kaoru screamed internally in her head. Staring at her roommate for awhile, she wondered, 'I wonder why he is dressed as a guy? Don't tell me he's some huge pervert or something.' Kaoru thought for a while, 'No, it can't be. I don't think Aimi can be somebody like th- Kaoru! Don't think you can think like this after this person lied to you.'

Before Kaoru could think more, she heard Aimi mumbling softly, waking up. He had tried to shift but the ropes definitely held him back.

Aimi opened his eyes to see himself tied to the chair with a rope and Kaoru standing in front of him, staring at him with her hands folded. Remembering what had happened the past hours, he mentally cursed himself.

"So…are you just going to sit there, tied to the chair or are you going to explain yourself? Why you became a manic pervert?" Kaoru asked.

"Maniac pervert? Wah!" he replied, annoyed, "It's not like I wanted to be in this situation."

"Then?" she asked in disbelief.

Looking around, Aimi realized that he couldn't get out of this situation without saying the truth. Sighing he said, "Okay then, I'll the say the truth."

"You better be."

Aimi sighed again, mentally cursing himself again. He wondered whether he should even say the truth, 'Would she believe me? But I wouldn't be able to get out of this situation without saying the truth.'

Aimi paused for a moment before saying the truth,"I'm the principal's nephew. My father is her older brother. Two years ago, shark loaners had started attacking us as we weren't able to pay according to the due date. My parents went into hiding to protect themselves and I started modeling to pay back the money. I dress as a girl so that my identity is not revealed and for my own safety."

Aimi looked up to find Kaoru staring back at him. He looked at her, eyes not looking away.

"I'm telling the truth." He said, locking eyes with her, holding her gaze.

Kaoru stared at him for a moment, before replying, "I know but there are many things I want to ask," She continued, "I don't think I'll untie you until you answer me."

Kaoru dragged her chair and kept it in front of him, sitting down to interrogate him.

"Tell me, why isn't your aunt paying for your debt?"

"She did. She paid majority of it. I'm working at her husband's company to pay back the money to both her and the shark loaners."

"Do you know where your parents are?"

"They are living with my cousins in Europe."

Kaoru looked at him, wondering whether to trust him or not. Sure, he was telling the truth, that she was sure. After telling the truth, she noticed that he's eyes had changed and she could see him more clearly. But nevertheless, she didn't just want to go with her guts.

"Who all knows your secret?"

"The principal, her husband and my work crew."

"How did your family get into the hands of shark loaners?"

"My mom fell ill when I was young. My dad borrowed money to pay for the hospital bill."

"I want to meet your aunt. I want to confirm your truth with your aunt." Kaoru said and was going to get up when Aimi stopped her.

"Stop! Don't! You can confirm the truth with anybody but my aunt. She will throw me out of the school and the entertainment company if she knows that you found out that I 'm a guy."

Aimi looked at Kaoru, panicking. The situation had turned into an unexpected direction. He thought that she would believe him and let him go. When he looked up, he saw Kaoru cock her eyebrow. Leaning down, she asked, "Who am I suppose to ask then? It seems that your lie is already breaking."

"Ask Boomer. He is my makeup artist. He's also my cousin and part of my makeup crew. You can trust him."

"Hmm... I'll think about it. But till then I'm confiscating your phone and you're sleeping in this position."

* * *

"So you finally believe me?" Aimi asked as he rubbed his tied-up wrist.

"Yes. I didn't know Boomer was your makeup artist. He's Miyako's boyfriends, so I know and trust him."

"Oh~"

Kaoru looked at Aimi. She furrowed her eyebrows before approaching him, hovering above him.

"Look! Just because I let you free doesn't mean that we can act like nothing happened. Also, I'm letting you free because of Boomer."

Aimi slightly craned his neck to look at Kaoru's scary eyes.

"O-okay…"

Kaoru placed her hands on her hips, "Firstly, you will never lie to me again. Secondly, we keep our distance. Even if we act like friends in front of everyone else, we keep a distance."

"Okay," Aimi said, "Then I will also say something. Don't ever reveal the secret to anybody. Because you will also be doomed." Aimi leaned forward, "Because the principal is my aunt, if you ever reveal this secret, then we can easily spread a rumor that you brought a boy to the dorm."

Kaoru glared at Aimi, "Deal"

Aimi smirked.

"Deal"

* * *

"Tell me, why didn't your aunt pay for your mom's hospital bills? Aren't you guys from a well-known and reputed family?"

Kaoru and Aimi were having lunch. Aimi looked at Kaoru when she asked the question.

"My aunt doesn't approve of my dad's and mom's marriage. My mom didn't come from a high class family. My aunt had stayed stubborn throughout the whole thing until my dad had begged her to pay the fee. During that time, I worked part time in her husband's company. When I had a break through, it helped their company which was going through a tough time. I earned money while the company was kept afloat, so it benefited both of us."

"Hmm… so it's tough for you, eh?"

Aimi looked at Kaoru, this time, his eyebrow cocked.

"By the way, why haven't you asked my real name yet?"

"Because I might accidentally call you that. It's safer this way."

Aimi looked at Kaoru, a small smirk forming on his face, "So you do care about me?"

Kaoru looked at him, glaring slightly, "Stop it with that smug look on your face." Kaoru went back to eat her food, angrily.

"Thank you"

Kaoru looked at Aimi, who also have gone back to eating her food.

"Eh?"

"I would have been in real trouble, if you didn't help me. Thank you."

Kaoru smiled and they both continued eating their food.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for the late update. Please forgive me.**

 **Review~**


	6. Friends

'How did it end up like this?' Kaoru thought to herself as she waited outside the changing room of the set.

"Tell me again, Aimi, why am I here?" Kaoru asked, venom dripping in her words.

"Because my usual crew isn't here and Sato Haru is also here at the set." Aimi replied behind the curtains. Aimi had started speaking in his actual voice whenever he conversed with Kaoru.

Aimi got out of the changing room. He was wearing a full length green gown. It had a turtle neck with white frills as well as full sleeves with white frills at the wrist. The concept of the shoot was Victorian era based and Aimi was playing the role of a high class lady.

"Sato Haru. Isn't he the famous actor and model?" Kaoru asked. Kaoru wore a black half sleeved shirt and dark blue, full length jeans.

"Yes. And a pest. He thinks I'm in love with him." Aimi said, shuttering with disgust, "Avoiding him is the hardest thing."

Kaoru stared at him, "You're a really good actor. I didn't think such a savage such as you could be Tanaka Aimi."

Aimi looked Kaoru for a moment before smiling sweetly, "I know right?"

"D-don't speak like that. You're making me sick." Kaoru replied with disgust.

Aimi only chuckled in response and went in for makeup.

* * *

"Aimi-chan! You look sooo cute!"

Aimi and Kaoru were leaving the set when they heard this. They both froze in their place, completely shocked.

"Damn it! Its Sato Haru." Aimi whispered to Kaoru and Kaoru nodded.

"How nice of you to say that" Aimi said, smiling sweetly, turning around.

"Oh, don't flatter me Aimi-chan" Haru said, rubbing the neck of his neck. Sato Haru was actor and model, aged 19, with red hair and blue eyes. He had gotten into the industry last year and had become a huge sensation. The girls loved him for his childish and easy to talk behavior. On his last interview, he had openly stated that he had fallen in love with Tanaka Aimi, shocking everybody (even Aimi).

"I'm sorry Sato-san but I've to go," Aimi said, bowing and was ready to leave when Sato held him back with his hands on Aimi's shoulders.

"Come on Aimi-chan, you don't have to be so formal, you can call me Haru you know," He said, whispering in his ear.

Kaoru froze in her place seeing this. Haru had wrapped his right arm on Aimi's waist while he kept his head on his left shoulder. Kaoru noticed that Sato's arm had started to move upwards. She could clearly see the disgust on Aimi's face and a clenched fist.

"I'm sorry Sato-san, we really have to go," Kaoru said, separating the both of them. She had pushed both of them away from each other and stood in between them.

Sato looked at the person in front of him, "Who are you by the way? Why are you coming in between me and Aimi-chan?"

Kaoru just looked at him, annoyed. But before she could say anything, she heard Sato gasp.

"Don't tell me, you're Aimi-chan's boyfriend?"

Kaoru looked sharply at Sato, "What?"

Sato leaned forward and Kaoru looked up, her eyes not looking away.

"I don't care if you're Aimi-chan's lover or not, she's mine. You better stay away from her." Sato threatened.

Angry, Kaoru cocked her head and glared at Sato. Taken back by her deadly glare, Sato stepped back. He noted the cunning smirk that adored Kaoru's face.

"She's not a toy for you to play with," Kaoru replied, belligerent, "And she's my roommate, not my lover."

"Huh?" Sato looked at the person in front of him.

"Kaoru-chan, let's go." Aimi said, holding Kaoru's hand. She smiled and bowed to the confused Sato, before both of them scuttled away.

"I can't believe it! That perv!" Kaoru huffed angrily, flopping down on her bed in the dorm room.

Kaoru looked at Aimi to find him shaking uncontrollably. He turned to Kaoru with teary eyes, desperately trying to control his laughter.

"He thought you were a guy! And my lover! Boyfriend!"

Kaoru looked at Aimi, annoyed, with eyes that said 'you got to be kidding me'. Aimi rubbed away the tears that rolled down his cheeks.

"Maybe we should have let him say that you were my boyfriend." Aimi said, before rolling into another fit of laughter.

"Huh?! Shut up!"

"Sorry, sorry" Aimi replied back, one hand on his stomach and another in the air, defensive, "But you helped a lot there. Thanks."

"Welcome" Kaoru replied, pouting.

Aimi made fun of Kaoru for the whole week.

* * *

Last bell:

"I heard that you went to set with Aimi-chan," Himeko said, standing in front of Kaoru's desk. Kaoru could clearly see the annoyance in her face. And considering the fact that Himeko had went out her way to come to Kaoru meant that she was really angry.

"Yes…"Kaoru replied, not knowing which tone to use. She will be damned if she replied confidently, 'Who even tells her these stuff anyway? And I thought I was finally rid of her.'

"You didn't force her to take you with her right?" Himeko asked, angrily.

'More like he forced me to come with him,' Kaoru thought in her mind but only looked at Himeko before saying, "She asked me to come with her."

Himeko looked at her in disbelief.

"Because there weren't any female crew members there." Kaoru lied.

"But she could've asked me. Not you! You don't even look like a girl." Himeko said, angry that Aimi had chosen the tomboy over her.

Kaoru sighed, "I know martial arts and how to defend someone and also because, Tanaka-san didn't want you to get hurt if anything happened."

Himeko looked at Kaoru, surprised with her reply, "Really?"

"Yes" Kaoru replied, vexed.

'Aimi you've to deal with the lie I told. Besides consider it as revenge.' Kaoru thought in her mind as she arranged her books, slightly satisfied.

"Aimi-chan does think a lot about me!" Himeko said aloud, blissfully.

Kaoru was ready to get up to leave when Aimi returned to her seat. Seeing her, Himeko held on her arm, squealing.

"Aimi-chan, you're such a good friend."

Confused, Aimi looked at Kaoru for help. Kaoru replied with a nonchalant smile and mouthed a sorry.

"I heard from Mastubara-san that you took her to the set instead of me because you didn't want me to be hurt. Aimi-chan, you're great!"

"No… its nothing," Aimi said, smiling sweetly but glared at Kaoru when Himeko looked away.

Kaoru replied with a smirk and walked away.

"Why did you say such things to Himeko? Now she won't stop latching on to me," Aimi asked, angry and annoyed at Kaoru. They both had returned to their dorm room.

"What else could I say?" Kaoru asked back. She smiled a sweet evil smile, after pausing for a moment, "Beside it was fun watching you trying to move away from Himeko."

Aimi looked at Kaoru angry and annoyed, his eyebrow twitching, "You love torturing me don't you?"

Kaoru smiled her sweet devil smile again and Aimi replied with disgust on his face.

* * *

"Ne, ne what should we do for cultural fest?"

The main discussion was about the upcoming school cultural fest which was to be held the next month. The whole school was interested about this that even a weekly article was released. The cultural fest was the time when the school opened its gates to other students to get to know the school compound and facility. And for many fans, it was the time of the year they might see a glimpse of Tanaka Aimi.

"Tanaka-san, what do you think we should have for this year?"

Aimi's entire classmate had surrounded her, eagerly waiting for her answer. Aimi smiled angelically, replying, "Anything is fine because our class is the best, ne?"

"Kyaaaa!"

Half the class died of nosebleed.

* * *

"Wait what? You want to pick me up from club?" Kaoru's voice asked skeptically. She thought that something must have wrong with her roommate, "Did you eat something bad?"

Aimi rolled his eyes. Confirming again, he replied angrily, "No, I didn't eat anything bad. And yes, I want to pick you up from club. One, because I don't have anything to do. Two, because I want to appear as a nice and sweet person."

Aimi heard Kaoru sigh in anger. Aimi felt himself smirk, "Did you expect something else?"

"Whatever. Come to the dojo club. 4:30 pm sharp or I'm leaving without you."

"Fine"

Aimi stared at his phone, mumbling to himself, "I was being nice and waah… this girl. Why did I even care?"

Aimi had stuffed his phone in his skirt pocket and had started walking towards the club when a thought popped in his mind, 'Why did I even care? Normally I don't even care if she lost her way to the dorm room.' Shaking his head, he concluded, 'Maybe because she became my friend now… friend huh?'

On the other side, Kaoru stared at her phone.

"Matsubara-san, are you okay?"

Kaoru snapped out of her thought to find Sakura, the female dojo captain, looking at her. Sakura was her senior, a third year like Natsuki. She had waist length straight, black hair and black eyes. Considering the fact that Natsuki, her and Kaoru went to the same club meant that they were really good friends (much to the dismay of many juniors).

"It's nothing captain," Kaoru replied, keeping her phone back in her bag.

"But your face is red," Sakura said, keeping her palm on Kaoru's forehead, she mumbled, "Do you have a fever?"

"I'm okay captain," Kaoru replied, "It might be because of the practice."

Sakura smiled back, "If you say so. Okay lets practice."

* * *

4:28 pm:

Aimi walked towards the club, looking at the time and thinking, 'This girl cannot be mad at me now.'

Aimi had turned around the corner to walk towards the dojo club when he saw Kaoru and Natsuki standing at the doorway of the dojo building. Natsuki was leaning on the doorway, his face clear as daylight to Aimi. Kaoru's back was faced towards Aimi. Before Aimi could call out to Kaoru, Natsuki had noticed him.

"Ah Tanaka-san"

"Hello, how are you?" Aimi replied, her voice pitched high and soft.

"I'm fine, I guess you're here to pick up Kaoru?" Natsuki asked and when replied with a nod, he nudged Kaoru with his elbow saying, "You got a good roommate, Kaoru."

"Ha ha I do," Kaoru replied, smiling, but turned her head to glare slightly at Aimi.

But at the moment, Aimi didn't care about Kaoru's annoyance. Because he was, at that moment, feeling annoyed, by what he couldn't understand. All he knew was - Kaoru's and Natsuki's friendship; Natsuki calling Kaoru by her first name and the amount of skin-ship they had irritated him.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the chapter.**

 **What do you think Aimi is feeling after seeing Kaoru and Natsuki? Why do you think Kaoru's face turned red after talking on the phone with Aimi?**

 **Review ^~^**


	7. Love square

"Tanaka-sama, won't you be working with us in the café?"

Aimi looked at his classmate, a girl with black shoulder length hair. She was one of his fans, if he remembered correctly, the vice president of his fan club.

"Well, the principal told me not to work," Aimi replied, smiling apologetically, "Considering last year's incident; she didn't want me to be in trouble."

"Ehhh… that's unfair," the vice president replied, pouting, "Don't you think so too Tanaka-sama?"

"Um… truthfully speaking, I don't want to cause my classmates any trouble. So I don't mind, missing out on the fun." Aimi replied. He knew the question was going to be asked sooner or later; and had taken quite the effort to look like a sad person masking their emotion.

"Tanaka-sama…" the girl sniffled in response, appreciating the efforts and sacrifices of her model classmate to protect their safety. Soon enough a mob of fans had surrounded at one corner of the class to cry and get emotional about their classmate.

Aimi sighed in relief. He had just arranged his books and was packing them when noticed Kaoru staring at him. She was looking over the incident bored, her elbow on the table and her head on her hand.

"You didn't want to wear the maid costume did you?"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

Kaoru glanced at the crowd opposite, before replying, "It's not. I just know when you lie. Besides I saw your face when you saw the maid costume for the first time."

Aimi looked at Kaoru, surprised by her observations, "Eh… sharp as always." He paused for a moment, looking at the tomboy before asking, "Why are you so calm? I thought you hated frilly dresses."

"I don't have to go through that torture. The girls in the class wanted me to wear the butler costume and it isn't half bad." Kaoru replied, relieved, "By the way, what happened during last year's cultural fest? The incident you were talking about?"

"Ah that. That year, for the cultural fest, we were doing a horror room. But when people found out I was also in this, it caused a huge ruckus. In the end, I had to flee the class and huge number of people crowed around our class. I heard even a fight broke out."

Kaoru looked at her roommate, aghast, "You got some really crazy fans. It was the same in the onsen, remember? They even broke down the door."

Aimi heard a light chuckle escape Kaoru's lips.

"Yeah" he felt a small smile creeping on his lips, "But man, that day was crazy. I thought I was done for. I swear I had a heart attack."

"If you hadn't shut my mouth, we definitely would have been found out." Kaoru replied.

Suddenly, they both remembered how Aimi's identity was revealed and a deep red spread across their face, embarrassed.

* * *

Next morning:

"Do you know there's an article about you not joining for the cultural fest?" Kaoru asked Aimi as they both walked to their class.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Our dojo team had morning practice today. When passing by the bulletin, I saw the article. Your fans consider you as gods, I swear. They made the whole thing so pitiful that even I believed that you really wanted to join the fest but was forced not to."

"Seriously?"

Soon enough, both of them passed by the bulletin board and read the article. And true to Kaoru's words, it made Aimi sound so pitiful.

"I hope they don't do a petition as they wrote here. I really don't want to wear that hideous dress." Aimi said horrified, internally praying to all the gods in the world.

"Aimi, don't you think the atmosphere is weird here?" Kaoru asked, knitting her eyebrows slightly and looking around cautiously. And she was correct. The students have made the attempt to move away from both of them and there were a lot of whispering and murmuring going on. Though Kaoru and Aimi continued to walk, they still heard the whispering. It was clear as fired guns on a silent day.

"I can't believe it! Matsubara really digged her own grave"

'Don't tell me,' Aimi thought as he strained his ears more to listen to the conversation. He wished that it wasn't what he imagined.

"Matsubara and Natsuki-senpai?! Are you serious?!" A loud enough voice rang. It was soon hushed out.

'Damn it! Just as I thought.' Aimi thought o himself, cursing.

"What about me and Natsuki?" Kaoru asked Aimi when they cleared away from the crowd.

Before Aimi could reply, Kaoru and Aimi were separated by a mob of fans, Kaoru by the girls who wanted to see her in a butler's costume. Aimi walked to her class by herself, hoping that Kaoru would be alright.

Sitting in class, Aimi replayed what happened when he went to pick Kaoru from the dojo:

 _Aimi was standing by the side, while Kaoru and Natsuki talked about next week's session and what all they needed._

' _That idiot! Is she not aware?' Aimi thought, eyeing Natsuki from the corner of his eyes._

 _It was clear as day – Natsuki liked Kaoru. He was standing in front of her, face flushed and nervous. And whenever they made contact Natsuki turned a deeper red. Aimi could literally see the pink aura that surrounded Natsuki as he talked to Kaoru._

* * *

Aimi sighed as he walked towards the club.

"In the end, I did this," he mumbled to himself. He knew something bad may happen but he couldn't explain why he cared so much.

When he turned around the corner, he saw the same scene as before. Natsuki leaning against the doorway; talking to Kaoru. Seeing this, for some reason, his mood turned sour. However, he was relieved to see Sakura, the female dojo captain also with the two.

'At least, this girl won't get into trouble this time,' he thought, approaching the trio.

"Tanaka-san, hello."

"Hello"

"Kaoru, she came to pick you up again." Natsuki nudged Kaoru with his elbow again and when Kaoru smacked him back, he ruffled her hair.

Aimi could only smile standing there but in reality wanted to smack Natsuki on his head.

'You idiot, who do you think you're? Touching her so casually?' he thought in his mind, pissed off.

Looking away, he saw the most unexpected the scene.

Sakura looking at the two, in annoyance. The girl, who was highly appreciated for her mature and clam attitude, was annoyed at the two. It was clearly shown in her eyes.

Aimi looked back and forth from Natsuki to Kaoru to Sakura.

'Eh, so it's like that? Ito Sakura likes Natsuki while he likes Kaoru,' Aimi thought in her head.

'I wonder who Kaoru likes…him or…'

"Aimi, let's go?"

Kaoru's words interrupted Aimi's train of thought. He looked at the trio, smiling and bowing as he and Kaoru walked away.

"Kaoru, you need to be careful," Aimi said, when both of them were away from the dojo building.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kaoru asked, curious.

"Between you and Natsuki. If Himeko finds out about you two, she'll flying daggers at you," Aimi replied.

"But we're just friends," Kaoru replied, oblivious, "This is how I act around my brothers and male friends."

Aimi looked at Kaoru, surprised, "How many guys have you bro-zoned?"

Kaoru just looked at him, confused and he could only sigh in response.

"Just be careful. There're rumors already going on."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. That's why the atmosphere was tense this morning."

"No wonder"

Aimi looked at Kaoru, "Well, considering it's you, I don't know think it'll be a big problem."

Kaoru looked at Aimi and flashed him a smile. Aimi looked at her, surprised by her cuteness. Noticing her messy hair, he raised his hand, saying, "Your hair's really messy. Wait, I'll fix it for you."

Kaoru only responded and looked at the ground. When it was finally fixed, Kaoru stuttered a thanks, her face slightly red.

"Kaoru, I think I grew taller." Aimi said, as he stood beside her, comparing their shoulder height. They both were the same height now.

"Yeah. Well, it been six months right?" Kaoru asked, going back and forth between her tip toe and placing her heels in the ground.

"Time flies fast eh?"

* * *

THUD!

The classroom flew open and Himeko stood on the doorway, panting.

"Matsubara Kaoru! Where are you?!"

Her was voice was clear, cutting through the air like sharp knives. She glared at where Kaoru's seat is. Seeing the commotion, the students scuttled to one side of the classroom, murmuring and whispering. Aimi sat at her seat, besides Kaoru.

Kaoru looked up, placing her book neatly at her table. Himeko took long strides and approached Kaoru, slamming her hand on the table. She glared at the raven haired girl.

"Follow me," she muttered through gritted teeth.

Kaoru looked at the girl in front of her, annoyed. She sighed before getting up and following the girl. The whole class froze as the two passed by and left the class. When the door was shut behind them, a wave of murmur rang through.

The class fell silent again when Aimi stood up and followed the two girls.

"Didn't I warn you beforehand?! Stay away from Natsuki-kun!"

Aimi froze outside the staff room, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Yeah and I didn't do anything. I can't do anything if he's the captain of dojo club."

Aimi could feel the air filling up with Himeko's anger.

"Then you should—"

"And besides, what kind of girlfriend are you? Don't you trust your boyfriend?" Aimi heard Kaoru say.

"Eh?" was all Himeko could reply with. This was the first time she heard someone say that Natsuki was her boyfriend directly to her and in a way she could believe. Half the time, students sounded like they didn't believe that Natsuki could be Himeko's boyfriend.

"I mean, if you both really are a couple, then you shouldn't get agitated with such baseless rumor. Besides, Natsuki-senpai is not the type to cheat. And considering that it's you, I don't think you've bad taste in guys. You know how to pick the best apple."

Hearing this, Himeko beamed up with pride, "That I know."

"Then trust your boyfriend."

Himeko listened intently to the girl in front of her, as if getting great advice.

"Well then, I'm going"

With that Kaoru walked out of the room. She had closed the door when she saw Aimi standing outside. A small playful smile spread across her face.

"oh~ worried about me?"

"S-shut up," Aimi replied, blushing. He looked at Kaoru, his face even redder, "Of course I was. I didn't want you to get hurt."

This time, Kaoru blushed, a red spreading across her cheek.

"But it was great advice you gave to her," Aimi said, as they walked through the hallway, back to their class

"Well, it's all thanks to Momoko and Miyako. They made me hear this, just in case I got a boyfriend."

"True friends. And I didn't know that you could lie perfectly."

"That's because Himeko didn't look at my ears. My ears turn red when I lie," Kaoru replied, touching her ear.

* * *

Tanaka Aimi couldn't sleep. He had turned and tossed on the bed for two hours; tried counting the sheep; thought of the most boring things in the world – yet nothing. He was wide wake at 12:00, staring at the ceiling and watching the fan rotate mechanically.

And the reason was of course, his roommate. He was bothered by the thought he had when he realized the love square Kaoru was caught in.

'Himeko and Sakura like Natsuki while he likes Kaoru. And I've no idea who Kaoru likes. But why did I think of Natsuki and me when I thought of who Kaoru might like?!'

Aimi tossed and turned in bed again for another hour before he could fall asleep.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter.**

 **Review ^~^**


	8. Confession

Miyako was angry. No, she was super angry. She looked at her friend standing in the cafe, surrounding by squealing and blushing girls – all of them admiring her friend's boyish appearance. Kaoru was wearing a white full sleeved shirt; black vest suit and black pants. Miyako admitted that Kaoru looked handsome; her friend was charming whenever she wore boy clothes but she still couldn't handle the anger.

"I can't believe it! They made Kaoru wear a butler's costume! Why couldn't she have the maid's costume like the rest of the girl, or don't they consider Kaoru as a girl? Momoko, you know what, I'm going to show them how much of a girl Kaoru is." Miyako said, ready to approach Kaoru's new fan girls when Momoko stopped her.

"Miyako... do you think Kaoru would appreciate that kind of help?" Momoko asked. She looked at Kaoru, "Besides, I think Kaoru would get angry at you for making her wear the maid's costume."

Miyako looked at Momoko. Momoko looked at Miyako again, tilting her head slightly to the side. Miyako sighed, giving up.

"Momoko! Miyako!"

Kaoru approached the two, swimming through the sea of fan girls.

"When did you guys reach here?" Kaoru asked as she placed a strawberry cake for Momoko and a green tea for Miyako.

"Just now. By the way, where's Tanaka-san?" Momoko asked, looking around but careful to keep her voice low.

"She wasn't allowed to join because the staff won't be able to control the fans." Kaoru replied.

"That's sad"

Kaoru could only stutter an unsure 'I know', realizing that her friends doesn't know about Aimi's real identity.

"Should be meet Tanaka-san before leaving?" Momoko asked, looking up at Kaoru, "Your turn is going to be over soon anyway."

"Y-yeah...I guess so..."

"By the way, do they've extra costume?" Miyako asked, persistent, "Where did they keep it?"

Kaoru just looked at her, before sighing, "Every costume for cultural fest goes for the drama cl-"

"Kaoru-sama! We're here!"

Kaoru froze in her place as she heard the voice.

'Oh no,' she thought as she slowly turned her head to look at the classroom doorway, 'My worst nightmare came true.'

It was her fan girls from the previous school. They had brought pictures and banners to advertise their idol's charm. The president approached Kaoru, pulling her into a tight hug and the girls behind her squealed in response.

"Kaoru-sama, we missed you a lot! We thought we die from not seeing you," the girl said, looking up to her idol, "but the cultural fest is a great opportunity. And your costume! Photographers! Bring your camera! She looks so charming here."

Kaoru could only look at Miyako and Momoko, pleading them to help her get out this mess. Momoko and Miyako looked at each other, before they pulled Kaoru away from the girl.

And they ran from the class.

They heard the new fan girls arguing with the old fan girls, about who are better as fan girls, and when Momoko turned around, she saw some girls buying the photographs from the old fan girls.

The three ran until they saw the bathroom and quickly shuffled inside it. Panting, they looked at each other for moments before letting out loud roars of laughter and immediately tried to suppress their laughter.

"Just like old days," Momoko said, wiping a tear that ran down her face.

"Yeah, just like old times," Kaoru replied. The friends came close and hugged, "I missed you guys so much."

"Us too" Miyako replied.

* * *

"You've great friends, do you know that?" Aimi asked as the both waved at Kaoru's friends leaving the school.

"I know, they're the most awesome friends I could possibly have," Kaoru replied with a smile. A small blush spread across Aimi's face.

Before Aimi could comment on Kaoru's cuteness, a pair of hands wrapped around his waist.

"I found you~ Aimi-chan~"

"Sato?"

"Oh, Matsubara-san! Hi, how're you?" Haru said, shaking Kaoru's hand, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding that happened last time. I hope you can forgive me and we can become friends."

"Eh?" Kaoru replied, confused by the change in attitude.

"I mean, you're my future girlfriend's roommate. I'll definitely need your help." Haru replied, winking.

Kaoru and Aimi looked at him, frozen in their place, 'He's still a pervert!' Kaoru and Aimi thought in their minds, mortified.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kaoru asked, separating the two once.

"Well, of course, I came to see my future lover," Haru said, moving towards Tanaka. Kaoru moved in between them, predicting his next movement.

"I'm sorry Sato-san, but Aimi's not supposed to be seen in the public, especially at times like this," Kaoru looked at Tanaka before looking at Sato, "when dangerous incidents can occur."

"Come on, Matsubara-san, don't be like that! Don't be that overprotective friend," Haru said, leaning forward, "besides if you interfere with us anymore, I know tricks to keep you out of the way."

Kaoru could only cock her eyebrow, looking at Haru with suspicion. Haru smiled smugly at Kaoru, taking out his cell phone. He typed quickly into the phone before looking at the two girls in front of him.

"What did you do?" Kaoru asked, standing defensively in front of Kaoru.

"Oh nothing, just messaged somebody," Haru said, before smiling smugly again, "a mutual friend of ours."

"What?" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru let's get out here," Aimi whispered in Kaoru's ear, "I smell trouble."

"Kaoru-sama! I found you!"

"Damn!" Aimi heard Kaoru mutter to herself, turning around to face a high schooler in a uniform.

Aimi turned around to find a long blond haired girl wave a camera and run towards the three of them.

"Matsubara-san, meet my friend." Haru said, "I think you already know her. She's of course your fan club's president."

The blonde tightly hugged Kaoru again and soon enough Aimi and the others heard the fanatic squealing of fan girls as they approached the four.

"Now, as we agreed, I get Aimi-chan and you get Matsubara-san.' Haru said, pulling Aimi towards him.

Kaoru and Aimi looked at each other, understanding the situation.

'If Aimi is left alone with Sato, he's identity will definitely be found out.' Kaoru thought as she looked around and thought of ways to escape.

Kaoru gulped nervously as she looked at the solution. Grabbing the girl who was tightly hugging her, she said, "Ai-chan, you know something, the person who messaged you here has bad intentions. He wanted to separate me and Ai- Tanaka-san. You know what happens when bad guys are left with innocent girls, right?"

Ai looked at Haru and Aimi standing behind her. Seeing the way Haru held Aimi's hand, she glared at him. She placed her hands on Kaoru's shoulder.

"I understand Kaoru-sama," Ai said, looking at Kaoru straight in her eye, "But in exchange you've to give me something."

'Did she really understand?' Kaoru thought as she agreed. Nervously, she asked, "Okay, what is it?"

Ai leaned on her tiptoe and whispered into her ear. Aimi saw shock written on Kaoru's face. Kaoru looked at Ai for a moment, Ai pleading with her eyes.

"Fine" Aimi heard Kaoru sigh in defeat.

A whistle escaped Haru's lips as Kaoru kissed Ai's forehead.

"Okay, deal done," Ai said, before she ran and separated Haru and Aimi. She pushed Aimi towards Kaoru, yelling, "I'll kill you if you harm Kaoru-sama in any way." Looking at the fan girls, Ai yelled, "Girls, attack this guy who annoyed Kaoru-sama."

Soon enough a mob of girls surrounded Haru while Kaoru and Aimi ran off.

"We can't go to the dorm yet," Kaoru said as they ran around the campus, trying not to be seen by anybody.

"Ye-"

"Kyaa! Its Kaoru-sama and Tanaka-sama!"

"Damn it!"Aimi said as they both started running faster. They ran towards the club area.

"Kaoru, there! The door to the drama club is open. Let's go there until the fan girls run out." Aimi shouted as they went inside the building.

They closed the door behind them with a small thud, before flopping into the floor, arms and legs spread. They laid there for a while, panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Fan girls" Kaoru mumbled, "They're crazy"

"Yeah, yours are crazy as mine" Aimi said, looking at Kaoru lying beside him.

Kaoru looked back at him, "Yeah. Last year must have been crazy for you."

Aimi looked at Kaoru: flushed; hair clinging to the side of her face, sweat covered; and a grin on her face. Aimi felt butterflies in her stomach and he did something unexpected.

He turned to his side and touched her face.

"Aimi...?"

Aimi looked at Kaoru, startled by the touch, "Eh? Oh, it's just your face's flushed," he brushed her hair from her face, "And your hair's really messy."

"Oh, thanks," Kaoru said as she reached her hand to brush her hair. When their hand touched, Kaoru and Aimi looked at each other, enjoying the electrifying waves running through their hands. They pulled back when they heard knocking on the door.

"Kaoru-sama~ Tanaka-sama~"

Quickly, both of them scrambled to their feet and ran into a smaller room. Above head, it was labelled, 'Costume room'

Kaoru looked out through the slited door. She felt the hot precipitation dripping down her forehead; her heart beating fast and anxious. Kaoru looked at Aimi in front of her, sweat dripping down his forehead and slightly panting. His eyes gazed over the scene with alertness through the slits.

Kaoru looked at the scene again through the door when her heart started accelerating again.

"Kaoru"

Kaoru jumped a little when Aimi leaned forward, his mouth next her ear, whispering her name, "I think we'll be stuck here for a while."

"Y-yeah, o-okay" Kaoru stuttered before mentally cursing herself for sounding weird.

"Ne, should we check the costume room?"

Kaoru and Aimi sharply turned their head, fully alert about the oncoming danger. They looked at each other for a moment, wondering what to do.

"But, I don't think they will be there."

"Yeah, you're right. They won't hide from us like that." The girl paused for a moment before saying, "Ne, how about we check the sports arena, Kaoru- sama and Tanaka- sama might be hiding there?"

"Yeah! Let's go"

The sound of doors closing sent a wave of relief to both Aimi and Kaoru and they both sighed in union, slumping their shoulders and leaving their hand from the door handle.

"Crazy fans" Aimi mumbled before a chuckle escaped his lips. Kaoru met his eyes before a small smile formed on her lips.

"Crazy fans" she replied.

"Tanaka-san, Kaoru, are you two there? It's me Sakura. If you're there come out. There's nobody here except me."

"Sakura" Kaoru said hopefully as she opened the door.

"Kaoru" Sakura said, looking at the room, she continued, "Tanaka-san, you both really hid here? Are you okay?"

Kaoru placed her hands on her hip, a big grin spreading on her cheeks, saying happily, "We survived the apocalypse." She showed the peace sign to Sakura.

A chuckle escaped Sakura's lips, "you know Morbucks-san and Natsuki were worried about both of you. We three went everywhere searching for you. Wait a minute, I'll call Morbucks and tell her about you both."

* * *

"Aimi-chan I'm so happy you're okay," Himeko said as she pulled Aimi into a lung crushing hug, "I'll make sure that these girls won't disturb you again."

"T-t-hanks" Aimi said, breathless, "Um, Himeko, let me go. You're crushing me."

"Oh, sorry." Himeko said, giving an awkward smile, "Wait. I brought water for you. "

Himeko turned around to find Kaoru and Natsuki talking together like friends. And like Sakura and Aimi, became aware of one thing: Natsuki's feelings for Kaoru.

"You survived kid." Natsuki said, ruffling Kaoru's hair. Kaoru replied with elbowing Natsuki, "of course I did. You thought I would get crushed, eh, Natsuki?"

Aimi mentally cursed Natsuki, 'You idiot, do you want to put Kaoru in a dangerous position?' he looked over to Sakura, expecting her to react to save Kaoru but she only stared on, jealously, at Himeko, Kaoru and Natsuki.

Meanwhile Himeko clutched a fistful of her dress, biting on her lower lip to not burst angrily in front of Natsuki. She looked on as Kaoru and Natsuki called each other with their first name while touching casually. And she didn't like that. Not the very least.

Exhaling deeply, she walked towards Kaoru and Natsuki.

"Natsuki-kun, you're a good senpai," Himeko said, sweetly, taking the opportunity to hold Natsuki's hand and glance at Kaoru to warn her.

"N-n-no. It's nothing." Natsuki replied, struggling slightly to release himself from Himeko.

Aimi looked on as Natsuki looked at Sakura for help. Sakura replied with a nod before taking hold of Aimi's hand and calling Himeko.

"Morbucks-san, we've to stop the fan girls from coming here again," Sakura said, holding Himeko's hand and nodding once again at Natsuki.

'Wait, what's happening here?' Aimi thought, as the three of them walked away from the drama club.

As they were walking down, Himeko turned around to find Kaoru and Natsuki missing, "Wait, where's Kaoru and Natsuki-kun?" she asked, annoyed that the two of them were left alone.

"They're going through another route, so Tanaka-san's not in trouble," Sakura replied, though Aimi thought that her voice highly betrayed her.

Slightly convinced, Himeko walked ahead, calling her friends on the phone and asking them to keep the fan girls off the area.

"Um, Ito-san, what's actually happening?" Aimi asked when Himeko walked further ahead.

Sakura looked at Aimi. Aimi was eager to know the answer and knowing that Sakura liked Natsuki, it was suspicious that she let them alone in the drama club and willingly lied to Himeko.

Sakura looked at Aimi and knowing that she won't go without an answer, sighed before whispering, "Natsuki's going to confess to Kaoru."

"Wait, seriously?" Aimi asked shocked, before asking, "Are you okay with that?"

Aimi cursed in his mind when Sakura looked at him, surprised, "What do you mean?" she asked him.

"N-no, nothing, its just-t-t..." Aimi looked at Sakura who looked at him, staring straight in his eyes. Aimi understood that she won't go without an answer.

"I thought you liked senpai, so I was surprised when you decided to help him." Aimi confessed.

Sakura looked at Aimi for a moment before looking away. She liked him that was the truth. She looked at the ground, before saying, "it's true. I like him but he doesn't know." She looked at Aimi.

Aimi could clearly see the heartbroken girl in front of him, "And considering the fact that he likes Kaoru, I can't do anything."

"But I don't think she likes him."

Sakura looked at Aimi, taken back. Looking ahead Aimi continued, "Besides if she does like him back," Aimi looked at Sakura, "I'll be more heartbroken than you." A pitiful smile was on Aimi's face.

"Eh?"

Aimi looked at Sakura for a moment before saying, "I-I mean that I'll be heartbroken that she didn't tell me beforehand. Like that. And besides we're roommates and good friends. She tells me everything. She has told me beforehand that she only considers senpai as a good friend."

Sakura let a soft sigh, before moving her head side to side to herself while Aimi mentally slapped himself.

'What am I even saying?' he shouted to himself, 'more heartbroken than her? I'm not even in love with Ka-'

Aimi stopped in his track, a deep blood red spread across his face.

* * *

"Natsuki, shouldn't we be going with them now?" Kaoru asked as she walked through the door.

"Kaoru, I've something to tell you."

Kaoru turned around, her hand placed on the door. She looked at Natsuki, his face slightly red. He looked at the ground for a few seconds before gazing steadily at Kaoru. A small breeze blew into the building.

"Kaoru, I love you."

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter.**

 **Review ^~^**


	9. Thank you

"Kaoru, I love you."

Kaoru looked at Natsuki, not knowing how to reply. She looked at his flushed face and his words echoed her mind.

'Kaoru, I love you…love you…love." Love.

Tanaka Aimi.

Kaoru came out the trance she was in, 'Wait, why did I think of Aimi?'

"Kaoru?"

Natsuki looked at Kaoru, who currently at the moment seemed to be out of the world. She jolted as she came out of the trance, as if she thought of somebody she isn't suppose to. Who was she thinking about? Natsuki was aware of the fact that she might reject him; she wasn't like other girls who would fall head over heels for the sports captain or the most popular guy. That's what made her special. Even still, he hoped for a small nod or a hint that she might like him. They did have a good relationship; Natsuki never felt this close to a girl like he was to Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at Natsuki for a moment, silent and as if thinking of a reply. Before Natsuki could call her name again, Kaoru bowed deeply, "Senpai, I am sorry."

Another soft breeze blew through the building and it seemed as if her words were carried to his ears by the wind. Natsuki felt his heart drop to his stomach, a void forming in his heart and a growing numbness spreading through his limbs. After a moment of silence, all he could mutter was a damaged and weak "Oh"

'Um, senpai, I'm sorry. I'm not looking for a relationship and… um, I've not seen you as a romantic partner. You are good senior to me whom I can trust on any matter. You are also one of the few good friends I have." Kaoru said, after moments of silence. She looked at him, though not sure what expression to make.

"It's okay. I was aware that you might reject me."

Natsuki's hurt expression was clearly evident to Kaoru, yet she didn't know how to comfort him. All she could say was, "I hope we remain friends."

Natsuki smiled sweetly at Kaoru, replying before nodding, "I know, I hope so too."

Kaoru stood there as Natsuki walked towards her. At the doorway, he paused and looked at her, before placing his hands on her shoulder and saying, "Don't worry, our relationship won't turn sour."

Kaoru could only nod, not knowing how to reply in a situation which she has not faced before. After Natsuki left the building Kaoru sat on the doorway, shocked by the whole event.

'I got confessed?' Kaoru could only stare at the wall, shocked. However the thought of somebody made her even more confused.

'Why did I think of Aimi? Why did I associate Aimi with lov—'

Kaoru blinked once. Twice.

A deep red spread across her face.

* * *

Tori looked at her friends eating together but evidently something was amiss. Kaoru and Aimi were sitting at the cafeteria for lunch with Tori but they both didn't look at each other. To Tori, their atmosphere seemed awkward.

"What happened to you both? Why so awkward? Did you both fight or something?" she asked, puzzled, "You both got along fine last week."

"It's nothing lik—"

Kaoru and Aimi looked at each other, going to have said the same thing. Kaoru averted her gaze from Aimi after saying, "You continue"

"It's nothing like that. You might be imaging it Tori-chan." Aimi continued after a moment.

"Really?" she asked, doubtfully, "It doesn't seem like that to me."

When the raven heads didn't reply, Tori could only sigh before saying, "I hope it works out between you two. The atmosphere here is real unfriendly. But what happened last week? Where did both of you run of after being chased by fans?"

Tori thought that moment that she shouldn't have asked this because both the girls sitting in front of her tensed. Knowing that asking more wouldn't help, all she could do was continue eating her lunch. After lunch, they separated as they had different classes. Tori could only look on as Kaoru and Aimi walked towards their classes in silence.

Still early to class, Tori and Aimi sat down besides each other, in silence in the empty classroom.

'Oh my god, this is so quiet!' Aimi screamed in his mind, 'Aimi, just speak!'

Glancing at her, he gulped once before speaking, "Kaoru, are you alright?"

Kaoru felt her cheeks becoming warmer as he called her name. Kaoru. For some reason, it was husky and wispy. Kaoru was aware their relationship turned awkward after the confession. She had told him about it, one out of confusion and two, wanting to tell him because she herself was confused with thinking of Aimi during those moments. The latter she hasn't told him yet.

"Yeah"

"Are you okay? Why are you so quiet?" Aimi pressed. He wanted some reply. After talking with Kaoru about the confession, both of them simple stopped conversing and as the days passed it seemed almost impossible to do so.

After a moment of silence, Aimi saw Kaoru sigh, as if relieved, "Why did we stop talking normally? I feel our conversation turned awkward."

"I know. Did you not want to confine in me about the confession?" he asked. In his mind he thought, 'Does Kaoru not trust me enough?'

"It's not like that!" Kaoru replied immediately, "It's just… It's my first time getting confessed to and when I rejected Natsuki, he seemed really hurt. I just feel really guilty that I made him sad."

"Why are you feeling guilty?"

Kaoru looked at Aimi, not expecting that question.

"I mean, a love confession has two sides to it. Besides Natsuki knew he might be rejected. You don't have to feel guilty about it. It's okay." Aimi continued. He saw Kaoru ponder about it for a moment before nodding, understanding.

"Thank you, Aimi" Kaoru said, relieved, "I'm sorry for not talking to you."

"It's fine. Can I ask you something?" Aimi asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

After a moment of silence, Kaoru replied, "I've never been in a relationship before. And I've never fallen in love."

Aimi only nodded in reply, 'I feel guilty being happy. But I think asking her if she likes someone now will be awkward.'

"Aimi, How about you?"

"I've also never been in a relationship or been in love. And with my family's situation, I never had a chance to talk to many girls as a guy."

And with these dialogues both the raven heads returned to their normal conversation and routine; and soon enough, Tori also forgot about their awkward lunch time.

* * *

"Hey, why am I here again?" Kaoru asked.

They were at another shooting area and for the third time, Kaoru was accompanying Aimi with his shoot.

"Because Boomer's not there and Sato Haru is the model I am working with today." Aimi replied.

Kaoru sighed as she sat in the dressing room, with Aimi changing behind a partition. Bored, she could only lean on the couch and look around the room.

"You know, you could've told me about the shoot beforehand. I could've at least brought my phone." Kaoru said, bored.

"Well, even I was told about the shoot on a short notice. That's also why I couldn't ask for boomer to accompany me." Aimi replied.

"Aimi, why do you take up works that doesn't involve your usual crew? Even now, the work is from another company." Kaoru asked.

"It's because these works are paid more and showing that a model can work with other companies means that I've more work options in the future." Aimi replied after dressing. He was wearing the current on trend winter dress.

Kaoru looked at Aimi for a moment before saying, "You look cute."

Aimi, in reply, gave Kaoru a deadpanned expression before saying, "I don't know whether you're complimenting me or mocking me."

Kaoru only grinned in response.

Kaoru looked on as Aimi went on with the work. He was promoting Christmas food.

'He look's adorable,' Kaoru thought to herself. She had quietly taken a place behind the crew, leaning against the wall but still getting a good look of the photo shoot.

'He usually isn't like this at our room,' Kaoru thought, 'He always ties his hair into a low ponytail or braids it. He also doesn't wear the fake breasts and his voice is different also… it's more manly.' Kaoru looked at Aimi, 'He looks like a guy in the dorm room.'

Kaoru noticed her cheeks getting warmer. Slapping her cheeks twice, she scolded herself, 'Why are you getting flustered? Get a hold of yourself Kaoru.'

"Look who I found!"

Kaoru's train of thought was abruptly cut by Haru as he stood in front of her. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Let me guess, you're super happy to shoot with Aimi," Kaoru said, irritated.

"Woah, Kaoru-chan, good observation." Haru replied, grinning.

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't call me that."

"Why are you so cold, Kaoru-chan?" Haru said, pouting, "Don't you want to get along with your best friend's future boyfriend?"

"No" Kaoru replied, her eyebrows furrowing even more.

"Aww, come on"

Their conversation, to Kaoru's luck, was cut short by the photographer calling Haru for the shoot with Aimi. Kaoru sighed when Haru went away, 'Idiot'

* * *

"So some reason Haru was decent today," Kaoru said back at their dorm room.

"That's because he had a shoot with me today. He told me he's gonna wait patiently for my reply. I think he took the chivalrous direction." Aimi replied.

Sitting on the bed, Kaoru thought for a moment before saying, "Everything seems to go well nowadays, isn't it? Himeko isn't bothering us, Haru turned decent and nobody found out your identity."

"Yeah, I'm relieved."Aimi said, "I'm really thankful of you. For keeping the secret as well as helping me out in sticky situation. Thank you Kaoru."

Kaoru blushed a soft pink and averting her eyes to the ground, she stuttered, "Y-you're welcome"

Kaoru heard a soft chuckle escapes Aimi's lips. She looked up to see to Aimi approach her and sit beside her. He had changed into his "male" clothes.

"What's with that reaction? You're cheeks are red." He said, another chuckle escaping his lips.

"My cheeks aren't red and besides why did you say something unusual? Your peculiar reply just shocked me." Kaoru replied, fluttering. She felt herself panic.

'What the heck, what are you panicking?!' Kaoru thought to herself.

Aimi chuckled once more. Looking at Kaoru, he smirked about saying, "Look at you, your cheeks are growing redder."

Aimi lifted Kaoru face, his thumb on her cheek. And to his surprise, he saw a beet faced girl, completely flustered.

"My cheeks aren't red!"

Aimi's closeness made Kaoru's heart beat faster. Hurriedly, she scrambled to her feet and ran to the bathroom, "I'm gonna take a bath!

Behind the closed doors of the washroom, Kaoru splashed water on her face, before slapping her face thrice.

'Why did he tease me like that?!'

However, unknown to her, Aimi was still sitting on the bed, dumbfounded rather than amused and with a beet red face.

Blushing, only one thought came to his mind.

'She's so cute!'

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the delayed update. School life is hectic. I will be updating properly now.**

 **Review ~**


	10. Winter vacation

As always, Himeko paid a visit to Kaoru regarding Aimi. Kaoru's heart had dropped to her stomach in dread when she saw Himeko walk into the class. Kaoru expected Himeko to explode with Natsuki's confession that could have reached her somehow. But what took Kaoru by surprise was the cheerful and happy smile that was adorning Himeko's face. Himeko was smiling – genuinely, at Kaoru.

"Matsubara-san, can I talk to you about something important?" Himeko asked.

At the infirmary, Himeko surprised Kaoru by demanding her to be Aimi's bodyguard.

"What?" Kaoru asked, bewildered.

"I'm asking you to be Aimi-chan's bodyguard. Since she has taken you to couple of shoots, introduced you to the usual crew… as well as that, you've saved her more than once. Therefore I think it's perfectly logical to appoint you as Aimi-chan's bodyguard." Himeko replied as a matter of fact.

Kaoru could only look at her in shock at her wild demand.

"You do realize that I'm a student right?" Kaoru asked after moments of silence.

"So, do you think I care about tha-"? Himeko was cut off when the infirmary door slammed open, revealing panting Aimi.

"Ah! Aimi-chan, I was just telling Matsubara-san that she should become your bodyguard. I mean, she's strong, knows martial arts, and looks like a guy also, so nobody would try to hit on her." Himeko said, now clinging on to Aimi's right arm.

"What are you saying?" Aimi asked, immediately after registering what she said, "Are you mad?!"

Himeko's face changed from happiness to shock to hurt. And after that, none of the three uttered a word for minutes.

"Why are you saying such things Himeko? Don't you know that Kaoru is also a student?" Aimi spoke first, breaking the silence. Looking at Kaoru, he continued, "And besides, Kaoru's a good friend of mine and I've bothered her enough by making her come with me in the first place."

Eyebrows furrowed, Himeko looked back and forth between Kaoru and Aimi. The small and simple smile that was secretly passed between them made her forget the intention behind Aimi's words, instead she could only think about their blossomed friendship. Soon enough, jealousy tugged and manipulated her emotions like a puppeteer.

Biting her lower lip in anger and embarrassment, Himeko spat out her words like poison, "What are you saying? This girl cannot be your friend. She's boyish, rough and annoying. Good friend? Aimi-chan, are you blind? Kaoru is nothing more than a roommate to you and I wouldn't allow her to be anything more than that. And besides," Himeko glared at Kaoru, hatred filling inside her the longer she looked, "she's already like a bodyguard to you! Always coming to save you when there are fan girls, hanging out with your crew. You both are polar different, and I hope that your friendship is ruined!"

Aimi and Kaoru looked at each other as the door closed with a loud 'wham!' as Himeko marched out of the room.

"Should we return to class?" Kaoru asked, after a second. Aimi nodded but observed her still, trying to comprehend how she felt.

Back in their dorm, Aimi slowly and cautiously brought up the topic.

"Kaoru, are you hurt by what Himeko said?"

"No" Kaoru replied, tonelessly.

"You know what she said isn't true right? You're nothing like how she described you—" Aimi started but soon shut himself when Kaoru turned around to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Aimi, I know that. I know that Himeko said it out of anger as well. Listening to her words will be my mistake." Kaoru said, smiling.

Kaoru paused for a moment, and then diverted her gaze to ground. When she didn't continue, Aimi decided to press her a little bit.

"Kaoru… " Aimi said as he walked closer towards her. Not expecting the movement, Kaoru tried to back away from him but stopped when she realized that the bed wouldn't allow her to move back.

Now standing in front of her, Aimi called her name one more time, compelling her to say what she wanted to.

"What is it?" he asked and when no reply was given, he lifted her face, forcing her to look into his eyes. Kaoru, embarrassed with the proximity, looked away.

"Are you gonna tell me or what?" he asked again. Though he was asking her to say something, Aimi still couldn't ignore how close they both were and he felt his cheeks become warmer.

Noticing Kaoru's reddened cheeks, Aimi thought to himself, 'This girl has no idea how cute she is.'

"I-I-I'll tell you!" Kaoru said. Aimi let her go at hearing this and Kaoru resumed looking at the ground. Inhaling slowly, she stuttered out her first few words.

"I-I-I kn-now that Himeko wanted to ruin our friendship and that's why she said rude things. But I couldn't ignore her comment about how I act like a bodyguard towards you." Kaoru looked Aimi straight in the eye, "I'm aware of the fact that at the beginning, you did see me as one but our relationship has changed drastically over the months. I would like to believe that we've become good friends and that you don't see me as a bodyguard. This was the only comment that pained me a little…"

Kaoru continued staring at the ground after the confession, not knowing how to respond. However, when a pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a hug, Kaoru could only be shocked.

"A-a-imi?!"

"You're not a bodyguard. It's true, at the beginning I did use you as an opportunity to safe guard myself but now its competly different. You are somebody special to me and I don't want any tiny comment to hurt you in any manner." Aimi said, "Kaoru Matsubara, you're a special person in my life."

"You're also a special person in my life." Aimi heard Kaoru say. He pulled back to look at her. With a blush on her face, she said, "In school and in my life as well, you're somebody special to me."

With that Kaoru looked at Aimi, though such an intimate statement clearly flustered her. But when Aimi smiled back at her, she smiled back, forgetting her embarrassment.

Now noticing their closeness, they both let go of each other, faces red.

* * *

"Kaoru, Boomer invited us to visit his family's home place this coming winter vacation. I belive he asked momokoo and miyako as well. So do you want to join us?"

Kaoru looked at Aimi. They were eating lunch together and winter vacation was four days away.

"Yeah, but I've to tell my parents. By the way, where are we going?" Kaoru asked.

"Hokkaido"

* * *

"Kaoru, have you packed everything for the trip?"

"Yeah mom, everything," Kaoru said as she rechecked her luggage.

"Honey, did you get the winter clothes that I sent you? It's Dai's." her mother's concerned voice rang in the air.

"Yeah mom, I got the clothes but I don't think I'll need them. Mom…you're worrying too much. You know I travel light and besides I've visited Hokkaido before." Kaoru said.

After consoling her mother, Kaoru rechecked her luggage before sitting down on the bed. She looked at Aimi, still packing his bag.

"Hey, did you tell your aunt that you were travelling to Hokkaido for vacation and that your roommate will be there?" Kaoru asked.

"I told my aunt that I'll be travelling to Hokkaido with you. She seemed skeptical but she calmed down when I told her that boomer was the one to invite you, not me." He replied, "But I don't know how to get to Hokkaido as 'Aimi'."

Kaoru thought for a moment before saying, "Why don't you go as a guy?"

Aimi looked at Kaoru for a second before saying, "Do you realize my aunt's colleagues are sending as off to train station? And even if I decide to go as one, where am I gonna get guy's clothes?"

After pondering about it for a moment, Kaoru suggested, "We can ask them to drop as a little bit away from the railway station on the pretext that you'll be noticed more if they drop you there by your colleagues. We can change somewhere near before going to the station. As for the clothes, I've my brother's clothes with me, you can wear that."

* * *

"Butch, it was a good idea that you used Mastubara as your bodyguard. She's good." The principle said to Aimi before he got into the car.

Aimi faked a smirk before saying, "I know"

Kaoru and Aimi were dropped near the station. Picking an empty bathroom stall, Aimi changed into the clothes Kaoru brought with her.

"It fits me okay," Aimi said as he came out of the bathroom. He wore dark denim jeans, winter boots, a full sleeve shirt and a black parka jacket, "your brother's legs are longer than mine."

Aimi looked at Kaoru, expecting her reaction on his outfit. He raised his eyebrow in question when Kaoru just looked at him with a slightly furrowed eyebrow. Taking out a black woolen beanie, she adjusted it on his head, keeping his long locks of hair inside it. Only his side bang, covering his eye was visible.

"This is better" Kaoru said, giving Aimi a quick run through, "Now, I think we should get out of the bathroom before somebody sees us."

Other than some senior and middle aged citizen, the train berth was mostly empty. .

"We're lucky aren't we? An empty berth and a safe trip so far" Aimi said.

"Yeah" Kaoru replied. Soon enough the teens were chattering away freely. The view outside also provided them a wonderful sightseeing arena.

Halfway through the trip, Kaoru had fallen asleep on Aimi's shoulder.

Aimi readjusted her head on his shoulder. Looking at her sleeping face, he smiled, admiring her cuteness. When he was going to resume reading his book, he saw an old couple smiling at them. He smiled at them before reading, thinking to himself, 'I wish we were like that.'

At their destination, Kaoru and Aimi were walking out of the station when they met the old couple. The woman smiled at them before saying to both of them, "You both are a very cute couple."

Both the raven heads blushed in response. The old couple chuckled before walking away, saying to each other, "It's nice to be young."

Kaoru and Aimi glanced at each other, shy to look at each other in the eye. Aimi was the first to break the silence. He coughed before saying, "Let's go?"

"Y-yeah" Kaoru replied, not looking at his eyes.

Aimi coughed once more. He looked around with a red face before he held Kaoru's hand. Surprised, Kaoru only looked at him, her face red like tomato.

"May I?" Aimi asked. When Kaoru didn't reply, he decided to let go of her hand, but when he loosened his grip, she grasped his hand immediately, giving him a shy look before looking away.

They both walked out of the station holding each other's hand, face red.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the chapter. I'm trying to make my writing more entertaining and the chapters longer.**

 **Review ^~^**


	11. Lovers

Boomer, knowing both Miyako's and Aimi's popularity kept a whole section of ryokan with onsen for his friends. Unwanted visitors and fans always caused a lot of headache for him.

"Do you know that are you a cheesy romantic?" Aimi said to him, as they walked down the hallway. The two cousins were walking down the hallway with Boomer leading Aimi to a separate room for him to change.

The comment only made boomer blush in response, "Safety is very important."

"How do you both have a peaceful date?" Aimi asked, curious. Already knowing the bad side of fame, he felt bad for this couple and the possible hardships they faced.

Boomer thought for a moment before replying, "Common date spots are not possible for us now but we have already done these dates years before. When you like somebody, it becomes all about them and what makes them happy. Miyako and I don't find extravagant dates necessary and we are happy spending time with each other." Aimi noticed an innocent and happy smile spread over boomer's lips.

"I confirm the statement that you are a cheesy romantic." Aimi said with a chuckle.

"Why did you ask? Do you want to take Kaoru out for a date?" Boomer asked as he closed the door behind him.

"W-what?"

This time boomer chuckled, "You're stuttering and blushing. You're really obvious."

"I don't want to take her out for a date. Do not think like that." Aimi replied, his neck starting to turn crimson. Boomer only found his cousin's reaction amusing, knowing that this was the first time that Aimi had ever felt that way towards to anybody.

"You idiot. You think I don't know the fact that you like her? I'm your cousin. I've been with you since you were seven. You're really obvious as well. Miyako and Momoko think that you both are really close but I know it's different." Boomer said, folding his hand over his chest.

Aimi looked at his younger cousin, realizing that he can't be convinced otherwise. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Am I really obvious?" Aimi asked.

"Yes, really obvious." Boomer replied and Aimi sat on the floor, sighing again.

"Besides I saw you guys entering the inn. Holding hands."

Hearing this Aimi lied down on the floor in embarrassment, hands covering his eyes, "Just kill me," Aimi mumbled.

Boomer chuckled, finding his cousin's reaction entertaining, "You're really an idiot in love." Boomer paused for a moment, "But I'm happy for you. I feel like you stop being Aimi and started being your real self."

"Is it bad?" Aimi asked, slightly concerned.

"No. not yet." Boomer said. He smiled slyly, "But it might change if you start dating her."

Aimi blushed at thought of dating Kaoru but it wasn't going to be like that. He admitted that holding hands did give him hope but he was also thinking about Kaoru. She was most thick headed person when it came to love. Even Natsuki got friend zoned by her. For all he could know, Kaoru might have thought of him as a very good friend and he didn't want to risk it by making things awkward in the future.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to work." Aimi said with slight disappointment in his voice, "that girl's a thick head when it comes to love."

"She acts very close with you," Boomer replied, trying to help Aimi out.

"She has two brothers. Friendliness to guys comes naturally to her. Besides, she only recently friend zoned a popular senior. Confessions are only going to make it awkward." Aimi responded tonelessly.

"Isn't it better to do something than nothing?" Boomer said, "Your first love doesn't have to be so pessimistic."

Aimi could only sigh in response.

* * *

Aimi didn't know whether Boomer was trying to be a wing man or a cheesy boyfriend. As soon as the girls returned from their trip, Boomer offered Miyako to "explore" the ryokan with her. Aimi wished Momoko was going to keep up the conversations as she usually did but however she decided to relax by taking a bath.

"Why didn't you go with Momoko?" Aimi said Kaoru when they were alone. He knew the answer already but asked her anyways. Aimi noticed that whenever they spent their time alone, he found it amusing to tease Kaoru.

'She's so cute,' Aimit thought to himself as he waited for her reply.

"What if a fan comes into these areas? It's better if someone's around you," Kaoru responded, not predicting the teasing that was going to approach her.

"Eh?~ so you were concerned?" Aimi asked, a noticeable smirk adorning his lips. He was leaning on the chabudai with his head on his left hand, enjoying the moment that was to come. His leaned back attitude immediately was caught on by Kaoru, who simply cleared her throat and looked at the ground, before softly whispering.

"Of course I am, you're special to me."

Kaoru felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment as she screamed to herself that it sounded more like a confession rather than a platonic statement. Too flustered to look at Aimi, she continued to stare at the tatami mats. Meanwhile, Aimi, taken back by the shy and honest answer could only look at Kaoru with surprise and glee.

"You're special to me too."

Aimi chuckled when he saw Kaoru nod but still looking at the floor, "Are you embarrassed?" he asked as he sat closer towards her.

"No I'm not," Kaoru replied, still not making any eye contact. She felt her cheeks grow warmer as Aimi moved towards her. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to make her look at him and laugh at the redness of her face as if she was drunk.

"Kaoru, you're ears are red," Aimi said, "That means you're lying~"

Kaoru's hands immediately went to her ears and she cursed herself for doing so. As expected she felt Aimi's hands on hers and him exposing her ripened tomato red ears before chuckling once again.

"Definitely lying," Aimi said. Lifting her face to get a better view, he responded, "you're face is also red. Kaoru I'm getting better at seeing through your lies."

Kaoru looked at Aimi ready to hear more of his mocking. However, she found his face lingering with a pinkish rose even though his smug smirk adorned his lips. Planning to take revenge she said, "You're also blushing, idiot."

"That's because you're adorably cute." Aimi replied, almost instantly, even before he could catch himself.

After a moment's beat, Kaoru, even more flustered, stood on her knees and covered Aimi's eyes, shouting in embarrassment, "You're teasing me too much!"

Aimi erupted into laughter at the comment, unable to control himself. _'She really is cute!'_

"Stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry! You're just too adorable!" he said. He removed her hands from his eyes and looked at her, her hands still in his, "Are you really embarrassed right now?"

Kaoru looked at him, not willing to answer. She was becoming increasingly aware of their closeness; the soft touch of his hands on her wrist; the way he he craned his head slightly to look at her and her quickly palpating heart beat.

Her heart beat escalated again when he ran his thumb along her ear, and she unintentionally drew in her breath at his action.

"Answer me honestly Kaoru" Aimi said.

Kaoru nodded slightly. However, Aimi wasn't concerned with the answer anymore. He was looking her glazed eyes; her lips, plump and pink; the smooth feel of her wrist under his skin and the warmth of her ear.

Moments later, without exchanging words, they brought their lips together and kissed.

In spite of the electrifying coursing through their body, Kaoru and Aimi pulled away, their neck now completely red and heart rapidly beating.

"Um…" Kaoru started but didn't know what to say. Aimi cleared his throat seconds later, as they sat in silence, hands clasped and not moving.

'What do I do now?' Aimi thought to himself, thinking of ways to not make the situation any more awkward. Boomer's words rang through his mind: Isn't it better to do something than nothing?

'Well we did something but this isn't how I expected it to be,' Aimi thought to himself. He slowly exhaled before speaking, "Um…Kaoru," Aimi started, not wanting to stay in the stillness anymore.

"Y-yeah!"

Aimi sighed. He softly squeezed her hand, making her look at him. She looked startled and perplexed, not understanding how to make of this situation.

"I'm sorry" Aimi apologized. And with that he got up to leave, not wanting to stay in the room anymore.

"Um, Aimi," he heard as he approached the door. He stopped in his track and turned around to find Kaoru looking at him, straight in his eyes.

"I….It's okay….Um…I…" Kaoru started, not knowing what to say. Fed up, she shut her eyes and timidly whispered, "I liked it!"

After that she got up and scurried out of the room.

* * *

The warm water relaxed her muscle and mind. She was alone in the onsen, thinking about the past events. What surprised her more was the kiss rather than her feelings. She was aware about the way she felt towards Aimi, that whenever he was near her, her heart would palpitate and that she would clearly become conscious of him around her. Natsuki's confession only made it easier for her to understand the unknown feelings.

That she liked him. That she have never felt that way towards any other human being.

'I don't think that I can ever face him,' Kaoru thought to herself, 'Shouting gibberish and running out of the room, Kaoru when did you turn into such a coward?'

She sank lower into the water, mumbling to herself, "I act weird around him."

She touched her lips tenderly, before sinking lower into the waters to blow bubbles through her mouth.

Meanwhile Momoko entered the room to find a red faced Aimi, sitting on the floor hand on his lips, staring into the wall besides the door.

"Aimi-chan, are you okay?" Momoko asked, slightly concerned. She placed her hand to feel the warmth, "are you having a fever?"

"Eh? N-No, its fine, it's nothing," Aimi said, smiling through the memories. Momoko could only scrunch her eyebrows in doubt.

The night following the kiss was awkward for both the raven heads, who, not knowing how to deal with their first love only blushed when they had to look at each other or when they accidentally brushed against each other. Fortunately, they didn't arouse the suspicion of their friends, taking care to act normal when they were present.

And so the night passed with Aimi and Kaoru staying the same room, not understanding the sudden turn of events and thinking of ways to deal with tomorrow.

* * *

Aimi glanced to his right. Kaoru and him were the first people to wake up early that morning and both had silently seated themselves next to each other to drink tea. The morning cold breeze blew into the building and Aimi saw Kaoru shiver slightly against the cold, the hair at the nape of her neck standing up.

Kaoru drew in her breath as Aimi placed a blanket around her shoulder.

"You're shivering." She heard him whisper to her, his voice still husky.

"Thanks," Kaoru said, nodding in response. She felt her face becoming warm again, 'Kaoru get your act together!' she screamed to herself.

Inhaling softly, she gathered her courage to speak.

"Can we-"

"Can we-"

Aimi and Kaoru looked at each other before smiling. Aimi nodded, before saying, "You go first."

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?" Kaoru said, "I just…I just want to apologize for running out of the room. I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry too Kaoru," Aimi replied, "I shouldn't have acted awkward around you after that."

"Yeah me too" Kaoru replied, smiling. Both of them smiled at each other, melting away the stiff and bulky silence around them.

Aimi took this as an opportunity to clear Kaoru with his feelings.

"Kaoru, you're a special person to me," he started. Her looked at Kaoru, nervous and found her looking at him, a tint of rose coloring her cheeks. He gulped before continuing, "I like you a lot and not as a friend. I like you, Kaoru."

After a moment silence, "I like you too" Kaoru said, "I've for a long time. I realized my feelings when Natsuki confessed to me. I…" Kaoru stopped and looked at Aimi before continuing, "I thought of you when Natsuki asked who I liked."

Soon enough both of them forgot about the awkwardness that resided with them last night and talked away like how they used to.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter.**

 **Review ^~^**


End file.
